


Heroic Harem

by Zymyrgist



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zymyrgist/pseuds/Zymyrgist
Summary: When Tharja uses the Summoner of the Order of Heroes as her guinea pig for a love potion, things get a little out of hand. Now the Summoner has to deal with the suddenly amorous advances of his female comrades, as well as the increasingly jealous Princess Sharena. Not that he minds so much, of course...Wacky misadventures and sexy hijinks galore!





	1. Tea Time Leads to Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And thank you for reading. If my username looks familiar, I run the weekly writing prompt over at /r/FireEmblemHeroes on Mondays, but I've wanted for a while to try my hand at something more risque. So here it is! Please bear in mind, this is a work in progress and my first foray into erotic writing - any comments or criticisms are appreciated, and I hope you will stick through and see this story improve as time goes on. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm currently aiming for weekly chapter updates, but real life may intervene some times. Furthermore, certain heroes will NOT be showing up as partners in this fanfic, including but not limited to Fae, Myrrh, Delthea, Sakura, Elise, Tiki (Young), Nowi, Maria, and Genny. I don't feel comfortable writing any adult situations with them. Pairing suggestions are welcome, but please don't include those characters. (Kind of awkward not featuring Ninian on that list, considering she is TECHNICALLY the youngest Manakete.) The list may change over time. If you don't see a name in the tags, don't fret! I still might include them.

“With the way that her requests go, it feels like Tharja is usually summoning ME to her room whenever she needs or wants something…” 

 

“Oh come on now, buck up! At least you get to go with me!” Princess Sharena led the way down the great hall of Askr castle, near enough dragging me along by the sleeve of my robe. This late in the evening, most of the Heroes working with the Order were either out at dinner or otherwise occupied, leaving the hallways mostly empty. As a result, it took less time than expected for the excitable Princess of Askr to drag along me, the Summoner for the Order, to the dormitory Tharja had taken residence in after she had first been summoned. Knocking briskly at the door, Sharena bounced briskly on the balls of her feet, humming a little tune and casting sideways glances at me. 

 

“What’s got you so excited?” I asked, glancing over at her. A small blush colored her face and she smiled. 

 

“What? A girl can’t enjoy getting to spend time with her friends?” Before she could elaborate further, the door creaked open and the dark mage peeked out. Seeing just the two of us, she opened the door further and stepped aside, allowing Sharena to lead the way in. 

 

“Good evening.” 

 

“Wow, Tharja, this room is so much...brighter than last time I was here.” Sharena said, looking around. 

 

“Hmph. Uncluttered, actually.” The Plegian mage sat down at her desk, which was covered with leaflets and scraps of parchment, as well as a tea tray with three cups. “That little brat Raigh wouldn’t shut up about learning of dark magic, so I was able to pawn off a lot of my research to him, in exchange for teaching him.” The torchlight cast some very inviting shadows on her toned stomach through the black sheer fabric outfit she wore. “It’s amazing how losing a few cauldrons and stacks of books really lights up a room. I must say, I’m not a fan.” 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking then,” I said, careful only to look at her face. Tharja’s outfit usually drew wandering stares, and with her rather legendary mood swings I was desperate not to offend her. “Why offload everything if you don’t like the open space?” 

 

“Fair question.” Tharja smirked, twisting around to hold onto the tea tray and offering it to Sharena and I. The action strained her outfit, pulling it tight across her stomach. “I have been told by a few other...well meaning interlopers that I’m far too closeted. I simply thought opening my room up and allowing space for new activities would make me more approachable.” 

 

“You took Robin’s advice?” Sharena raised her eyebrow, pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Tharja, then one for herself and finally me. The aroma tickled my nostrils, an unfamiliar smell with hints of something… Something I had smelled once but forgotten. I shook my head, sighing. Being new to Askr was a blessing and a curse, though it seemed my memories were getting more and more cluttered as time went by. 

 

“She is quite persuasive.” Tharja said simply, causing Sharena to giggle. Tharja took a sip from her cup, Sharena and I following suit. Lowering the cup, I found the mage’s dark eyes locked on me with a curious expression. Almost...anticipatory. “Truthfully,” Tharja said, lowering her cup to the saucer, “I am glad you both decided to accept my invitation. You have kept the Robins busy, and most of the other Heroes don’t enjoy spending prolonged time with me. I guess I was...wanting someone to be around, for a change.” 

 

“I understand that.” I raised my cup in a mock salute, the action causing the hood of my cloak to fall backwards. “Being with friends and comrades like this is a new experience to me, too. I’m still too used to spending time alone.” 

 

“I thought we broke you of that habit pretty quickly.” Sharena playfully bumped her shoulder into mine, winking. 

 

“The Order of Heroes is a curious mixing pot. It’s only natural that we’d all change in some way, being exposed to so many new and unique cultures, experiences, and people.” Tharja shrugged, draining her tea cup and setting it back aside on the desk. “It has truly been a boon to my research.” 

 

“What sort of research?” Sharena leaned forward in interest. Tharja cocked her own eyebrow in response, clearly unused to someone expressing a curiosity in her work. She launched into an explanation of the differences between hexes, curses, and what normally constituted dark magic and how it was really misunderstood. I sat on the sidelines, Sharena next to me, while Tharja held up diagram after diagram. My own tea cup was long since drained, and as the night went on, Sharena seemed to be inching closer and closer to me, her gloved hand right up against my own on the floor. I glanced over at the Princess, noting with surprise a light pink blush present on her face. Or was that a trick of the torchlight. With a start, Tharja glanced up at the window, and the small moonbeams flowing through. 

 

“We’ve been at this for far too long. I am sorry, but I must get to sleep now. I have several duties to attend to in the morning.” Tharja collected the empty trays and stood up, Sharena and I following suit, Sharena standing shoulder to shoulder with me. Opening her door, and with a rare if slightly chilling smile, Tharja wished the two of us good night and slammed the door closed in our face. 

 

“Well that certainly was illuminating. I didn’t understanding half of what she was saying, though.” I glanced around at the deserted corridor. “Geez, it really is late. Do you want me to walk you back to your room, Princess?” 

 

“What? Huh? Yeah, I guess.” Sharena seemed distracted, and slightly jumpy. She sidled in even closer, wrapping her arms around mine. “That would be very gentlemanly of you! You can call me Sharena, you know. I’ve only told you like, a hundred times.” 

 

“Gentlemanly. Ugh. Word feels weird applied to me. Reinhardt is also always getting on me for not using titles when talking with people, so it’s a habit I’ve slipped into, I guess.” Sharena laughed lightly and tightened her grip, causing me to slow down to prevent her from tripping. She nuzzled her cheek into my arm, the same pink blush growing on her face. “Are you feeling okay?” 

 

“I feel perfect.” She said with a long, contented sigh. Rounding the corner in the hall, she looked up, scanning the passage ahead. With surprising speed and strength, she suddenly twisted her grip, pushing me back into an alcove, pinning my arm between us. Untwining her arms, she reached up and wrapped them around my shoulders, slowly pushing her body against mine. The sudden warmth from her skin so close to my own face was almost intoxicating, and reflexively I put my hands on her waist. Her armor gently clinked in the empty hallway as she rested her chin on my shoulder. 

 

“Sharena! No, really, are you sure you’re feeling okay?” I ran my hands up to her shoulders, trying to gently dislodge her. She made what was unmistakably a small growl, and my hands dropping back to her waist. She gently continued to press her body as close to mine as possible. 

 

“I told you.” Her voice sounded husky, her breath tickling my ear as she spoke. “I feel perfect. We’re finally alone. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment.” Hesitating almost a moment, she brushed my cheek with her lips. Licking her lips and giggling, she spoke again, “I’ve wanted to do this for months, but could never tell you. You’re always so busy, leaving me alone.” She punctuated that sentence by pressing her lips to my neck, sending electric shivers through my spine. I felt my hips shift in response, pushing back into her. “You’re always so selfless,” she continued, punctuating each breath with another small kiss on my neck, moving slowly up. The only sound I could hear was the thudding of my heart, interspaced with the quiet smack of her lips. “So caring, so gentle. I’ve had a crush on you for so long, but was always afraid to act on it.” 

 

She slowly straightened, looking me right in the eyes, her green eyes burning with a fire I’d never seen in her. I moved my hand up from her waist to her cheek, her skin burning against mine. She closed her eyes and leaned in, her movements timid and slow. My own desire steadily building, I took a deep breath and met her lips with mine. 

 

Her reaction was immediate. She tightened her grip on my shoulders, pulling me into her further, as she rhythmically pushed her hips against mine. Her lips were soft, inviting, and she moaned quietly into our kiss. My left hand lazily dropped from her waist, cupping her hip and guiding her thrusts. In answer, she escalated the kiss, pressing her tongue against my lips almost begging to be let in. I acquiesced, her tongue passing over mine experimentally. Her hands moved up to run through my hair, the rough leather of her gloves scratchy against my skin. 

 

After an eternity, she pulled back from me, her hips still pressing against me almost by their own volition. She looked into my eyes with the same fire burning in hers. “Weren’t you going to take me to my room?” She whispered quietly, resting her head on my shoulder again. 

 

“I was,” I said, regaining my breath. “We got distracted, it seems.” 

 

“Looks like that.” Sharena said with a giggle, shifting forward to run her tongue along my neck quickly. I shuddered and almost bucked my hips into her, my erection now impossible to neither deny nor hide. Far more worryingly, I didn’t want to hide it. “We should continue this there.” She muttered, reaching her glove down across my shirt and towards my pants. 

 

“Couldn’t agree more.” I swooped in with a quick peck on her cheek, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her for a change towards her chambers. Within two minutes, she had unlocked the door, lit a single torch, and locked the door behind us. I paused, looking around - I had never been in Sharena’s room until now, I realized. It was very...her. Cozily decorated, with a large four-poster bed around which hung light blue curtains. There was a large chair in the middle of the room, before a small table set with a tea set of her own. The muffled clang of metal drew me back to my senses, turning around in time to catch a flurry of blonde hair rushing toward me before she almost tackled me. Her armor, gloves, and boots had all been discarded on the floor, leaving her in the white undershirt and white pants that made up the Order of Heroes outfit. 

 

With reckless greed, Sharena twisted her arms under my cloak, pushing it off as she pushed me back onto the bed. Colliding with it, I ended up dropping to my butt on the plush mattress, the Princess following me like a starved animal. She wiggled up onto my lap, her knees on the mattress and arms around my chest for support. I ran one hand under her butt to support her, earning a low hum of approval from the Princess as she dived back against my lips. Having divested me of my cloak, she wriggled her hands under my shirt next, her touch electric on my skin. She wrestled my shirt up, moaning with desire as it temporarily broke apart our kiss before she tossed it aside. Pulling back, she looked up and down my body, licking her lips slowly as she teased her crotch against mine. 

 

I slowly moved my hand from her rear up the back of shirt, pausing at her shoulder blades to run my fingertips back down her spine. She leaned back, pressing her sex further against mine the lower I went. Taking advantage of her distraction, I pulled her shirt up and off with a smooth motion, leaving her bare chested and straddling me. Her breasts seemed to bounce with every movement she made, the soft mounds captivating. Pulling her in closer, i ran my lips down her neck, soft smacks echoing in the room. She buried her hands in my hair, her moans growing more desperate the closer I drew to her chest. With deliberately slow motions, I drew my tongue across her left breast, circling her pink nipple before closing my mouth around it. With an almost desperate cry, she pulled my face into her breasts. With an audible pop, I released her nipple and shifted over to her other breast. My hand snaked up to her now slick chest, lightly pinching her nipple between two fingers and rolling it around. 

 

“HAH! Uhhhgggh!” She cried in ecstasy, releasing my hair and running her hands down her own hips, hooking her fingers under her pants. “That-that feels so good…” Her voice was dropping lower, her mind having trouble keeping track of what was happening. With a sudden movement, she stood up, popping her breast out of my mouth with another pop, and she bent over, pulling her pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. Before I could fully appreciate the naked Princess in front of me, she slid back onto my lap, pushing against me until we were fully on the bed, her lying on top of me. Her breasts squished into my chest, the warmth of her body intoxicating. She looked at me with dewey eyes, and leaned in for a kiss, letting her tongue linger on mine. She separated and leaned up, her hips thrusting against my cock, the juices from her crotch staining my pants. 

 

“Sharena,” I muttered, my mind a foggy haze from the pleasure of her sex grinding against mine. 

 

“Ssshhh.” She muttered, silencing me with another deep kiss, running one hand down to my pants and slipping a finger under the hem. “I know what you’re going to say.” She again broke the kiss, sliding down along my body, wet lips running over every inch of skin she could find. She dragged my pants down as she went. Pausing at my navel, she looked back up at me again, and said “I’ve...never done this before. I’ve waited long enough, however, and I can’t imagine doing it with anyone else.” With sudden finality, she jerked my pants down to below my knees, letting my cock spring free. Wearing a fascinated expression, she cupped it in her hand. I closed my eyes and sighed, the warmth of her skin banishing the final vestiges of doubt from my conscious. 

 

Leaning over, her breath tickled the head of my penis as her lips brushed against it. Her tongue darted out between her lips, brushing a thin layer of her spit onto my manhood as she licked it up and down, then finally circling the head. With agonizing slowness, her lips gradually took in more and more of my cock, until at last she had slipping the head fully between her lips. Taking a moment to adjust herself, she slowly started moving her head up and down, her lips pushing farther down my dick with every stroke, soft squelching noises coming from her mouth. Her tongue, as soft as silk, seemed to be everywhere, running down along my shaft as she did, tickling my head when she pulled up. She stared up at me, green eyes half closed from pleasure, as her hand ran down to between her own thighs. 

 

Leaning back against her pillows, I felt myself almost losing my mind with every stroke of her mouth on my feverish skin. I reached down to run my fingers through her hair, earning a hum of approval which only further pushed me over the edge. “Sharena…” I moaned, pulling gently on her hair. She crawled up the bed, my dick falling out of her mouth and trailing along her stomach as she slowly pulled herself up to me. Wrapping my arms around her, I rolled over on the bed, trapping her beneath me. Running her hands up, she cupped my cheeks with her hands, smiling. 

 

“I’m ready.” She said simply, spreading her legs beneath me and arching her hips. She brushed the tip of my cock with her incredibly wet slit, and I reached one hand down to her butt, supporting her position. Prodding her entrance with my cock, I slowly pushed into her, as she bit her lip and glanced down, watching my length disappear into her vagina. “Ha. HA. HAH!” Her breathing grew more shallow the further in I went, until I settled buried to the hilt in her pussy. I ran my free hand through her hair, looking at the Princess writhing in pleasure beneath me. 

 

“Are-are you okay?” I gasped, trying to hold myself back from violently thrusting. Her pussy was so tight, the walls wrapped around my cock like a vise, slick with her juices. 

 

“Uh-huh.” She moaned, twisting her hips beneath me. “Pl-please. Don’t stop!” Her voice was ragged, desperate, as I started pushing in further, pulling out, then burying myself continually in her. “I-I can’t - OH GODS!” She exclaimed, pulling my head down and ravishing my face with kisses, seemingly anywhere she could reach. Her hands flexed in time with my thrusts, running her nails down my back. Pulling back, I thrusted harder into her, and she collapsed back to the bed, arms limp at her side, tongue starting to loll from her mouth. She was reduced to only guttural noises, moaning at every thrust and whimpering every time I pulled out. With a sudden burst of energy, she wrapped her legs around my hips. 

 

“Oh gods. Gods! I can’t! It - IT’S TOO MUCH! OOOOOOH! YES!” Her pussy constricted impossibly tight around my cock as she climaxed, bucking her hips off the bed, seemingly determined to wring every drop of cum from my dick. It was enough to push me over the edge, exploding into her, filling her pussy with my seed with every errant twitch of my dick. Slowly, painfully pulling out, I flopped onto the bed beside her. Her sweat covered stomach rose and fell almost imperceptibly, the only indication she hadn’t shuffled off the mortal coil yet. With tired movements, I yanked the covers out from under her, treated to a small whimper of protest as I raised them above us and let them fall, the silk feeling divine against my fevered skin. A shuffling on the mattress caught my attention as the Princess managed to snuggle up under the covers, pressing her sweaty body against mine, rubbing her dripping sex against my still twitching cock. A tired smile was present on her face, though her eyes were closed. 

 

“Did you have fun?” I whispered, planting several kisses along her feverish cheek. 

 

“Mmm.” She muttered back, blinking sleepily. “That was...everything I hoped…” 

 

“I’m glad.” I ran my hand through her hair again, my other arm trapped under her body and gently holding onto her cute butt. 

 

“You’ll stay with me tonight, right?” She whispered, her eyes drifting closed as she pushed herself further into the crook of my arm. Together, we drifted off to sleep, exhausted but content under the silk blankets.


	2. The One With the Exposition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was last night just a dream? Finding himself waking up in Sharena's bed, and with the Princess still gloriously naked, the Summoner comes face to face with a surprising truth.

There was an unfamiliar weight on my chest when I woke up. 

 

The morning light through the open window was tinted blue, streaming through the curtains surrounding the bed. Several birds could be heard chirping happily outside the window, the sound and comfort of the bed almost enough to lull me back to sleep. I gazed around sleepily - this wasn’t my quarters. This bed was way comfier. A loud snore started me, dropping my gaze down to the source of the steady and comforting weight. 

 

Princess Sharena, blonde hair all in disarray, was snuggled into the crook of my arm, head on my chest and a contented smile on her lips. Her left hand rested on my shoulder, the arm draped across my chest. I could feel the heat rising to my face as memories of the last night surfaced. Sharena, naked, pressed against my body begging me to take her - all pretense of thought gone from her eyes, replaced solely with need. Hesitating, I lifted the covers gently. 

 

Well, the naked part wasn’t a dream at least. 

 

I let the covers back down and sank further into the mattress, the motion gently rustling the sleeping princess. With a noise not unlike a cat she squirmed, worming her way up to rest her head on the pillow beside me. Her green eyes blinked twice sleepily as she stretched, the motion pushing her chest further against mine. Her eyes focused briefly on mine, surprise evident on her rapidly blushing face, before it settled into the smile I had come to know so well. 

 

“If this is a dream,” she said sleepily, shifting her body to lay fully atop mine, “please don’t wake me up.” 

 

“Good morning, Princess.” I settled my arms around her waist, earning a sigh of contentment. 

 

“Good morning, indeed.” She muttered back, running her hands through my hair, nails trailing lightly on my cheeks. Her own hair fell out of the implausibly complex it had been held in, falling around our faces like an extra set of curtains. Laughing, she shook her head, throwing it all over her right shoulder. Closing her eyes, she dropped her face onto the pillow again, her chin tucked into the space between my neck and shoulder. 

 

“C’mon you.” I lightly scratched at her back, feeling the goosebumps rising on her skin. “We should get up before breakfast is all gone” 

 

“Hmph. We should.” She muttered, muffled by the pillow. She raised her head and leaned inward, her lips lightly brushing mine. “This is much more relaxing, I think.” She pushed her lips against mine again, holding the kiss while I dropped my fingers lower down her back. A familiar heat was rising, my hips starting to reflexively grind against her nubile form stretched on top of mine. Her tongue darted out against my lips, a low moan briefly escaping her as she shifted her hips to meet mine. 

 

Breaking off from the kiss, I pushed up, scooping her into a sitting position on my lap. She growled lightly at the movement, her nails sliding down to the small of my neck. Grinning wickedly, she nibbled lightly at my ear. “If you wanted to pick up where we left off last night,” her breath tickling my ear as she whispered, “you only had to ask.” I rolled my eyes and planted a swift kiss on her cheek, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. The Princess of Askr giggled, hanging onto my neck as I swung her around to face the bed. Her eyes half-lidded, she loosened her grip, gesturing to the bed with one finger. 

 

I promptly dropped her on the bed. 

 

Hitting the mattress with a yelp, she lay back, legs splayed as she looked back up at me, clearly annoyed but no less excited. She bit her lip as she looked me up and down. 

 

“Well,” she said breathlessly, “this view’s not so bad, I guess.” 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, my eyes are up here Princess.” I turned around, trying to hide my blush. The melodious sound of her laughter echoed from behind me, followed by shifting sheets and the pitter-patter of bare feet against carpet. Her arms slipped under mine, encircling my chest as she rested her head again on my shoulder, smooching my cheek. 

 

“But that’s so much more fun.” She teased, trailing a finger leisurely down my chest. She smooched my cheek again, taking a step back and leading me, still with her arms wrapped tight around my chest. “Alright, you win. You got me up, but you’re going to help me wash up and dress pretty for the day. Come along, you.” 

 

“Aw, man, a bath? Do I have to?” 

“Yep! If you’re good, I will even let you help me do my hair.” Sharena slipped her hands out from around me, pushing open a door on the far side of her room. Inside was a vast bathroom, dominated in the center by a deep bathtub, already filled with water that emitted light steam. Sitting around it were several small stools, and assorted bottles of lotion and soaps. I scooped up one bottle - a bottle of some fragrant smelling shampoo, by the label. There was a second bottle of shampoo next to it. 

 

And a third. 

 

And...a fourth? 

 

“What?” She looked at me quizzically, setting out two of the small stools in front of us. 

 

“I just...I have never seen so much shampoo in one place.” 

 

“Have you seen my hair?” She flicked a couple blonde locks over her shoulder, smirking. “You think I can get it looking THIS good with just a single type of shampoo? Selena has been a big help, going shopping with me. I found a ton of new types! Now come on, you. Sit here, and face away from me.” She pointed to the stool in front of her. I rolled my eyes again, taking the indicated seat, turning slightly only to be met with her finger pushing my cheek back around. 

“But I can’t look at you when I’m facing THIS way.” 

 

“Well,” the sound of lotion being squeezed out of a bottle drowned out her voice somewhat, “if you’re a REALLY good boy, we may be able to do something about that.” Her fingers traced light patterns in my hair as she worked the shampoo in, scratching at my scalp as she continued to massage my skull. She hummed a little as she worked, now running a sponge up and down my back. It felt incredible, being able to relax while she scrubbed and washed everywhere she could reach. There was just one little doubt… 

 

“Sharena,” I said into the silence. 

 

“Huh? What’s up?” She pulled her stool around in front of me, reaching forward with her sponge to scrub my face. I grasped her hand, the sponge trapped between our fingers.

“Are you okay with this? With...me?” I gestured down at my body, looking back up at her. “I mean, I know I’ve had a crush on you since we first met, and it felt like the feeling was mutual for a while now, but we...moved fast, I guess. I mean, are you su-- mmmph!” She silenced me with her kiss, lips locking onto mine and free hand curling around my cheek. She broke the kiss, haltingly, her eyes shimmering as she locked gazes with me. 

 

“No matter what happens, in this war with Embla, in this world or another.” She said softly, her voice hiding an undercurrent of steel. “I will always love you.” She straightened back up, looking around with a shifty gaze. “That being said, dear, I do have a slight confession to make. Promise you won’t get mad?” 

 

Oh boy. 

“I may have…” she twiddled her fingers around each other in a slow circular motion, suddenly refusing to meet my gaze. “Kind of, sort of...maybe...asked Tharja to make a potion that would help boost my confidence a little yesterday… I was planning on asking you to be together with me, and had Alfonse and the Commander’s blessing for a while, but could never work up the courage, and everyone else really really likes you too, so I was worried that someone may make a move on you before I did and...why are you laughing? This is serious!” 

 

I couldn’t help it. The situation was almost farcical. Still, that explained her actions yesterday, and she sounded sincere at least. I poked her in the cheek, still laughing, as she scowled. 

 

“I wondered why you were so insistent I answer Tharja’s summons right then!” I wiped away a tear from my eye, grinning at the increasingly exasperated Princess. “So you’re telling me you actually took a love potion? I always thought those were fairy tales!” 

 

“Humph.” Sharena crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up. “So did I, but I was feeling rather desperate.” She tossed the sponge at my head, bouncing it off my nose and swiftly spun around on her stool, whipping her hair around her back as she did so. “If you’re going to be a jerk about it, be a helpful jerk then. Your Princess commands it!” 

 

“Ha! Very well then, Princess.” She gasped with surprise as I circled her chest with my arms, cupping her supple breasts in my hands. The soft mounds fit perfectly, resting solidly in my palms, her nipples brushing against my fingertips as I squeezed gently. Her reaction was immediate, arching her back and pressing it further into my chest as the massage continued unabated. Her head lolled back onto my shoulder, eyes closed as I lightly flicked at her hardening nipples. 

 

“Th-that’s cheating…” she managed to gasp out as I lathered her neck in kisses, her skin smelling faintly of roses from the scented soaps. 

 

“Really?” I drew my tongue up her neck, her artery jumping beneath my touch as a low moan escaped her. She continued to shiver under my touch as my right hand left her breast and snaked down her toned stomach, muscles jumping under my fingers. The lower my hand went, the more she desperately squirmed under my arms. “I’m just serving my princess.” 

 

“This is not what I me- HA?!?” Sharena was interrupted by her loudest moan yet, bucking forward in my hands, my greedy fingers gently probing the area between her legs. Lifting her arms up and around the back of my head, she leaned further back into my shoulder, legs spreading beneath my hand. I found her sex already wet, lips swollen, easy to slide a finger into. 

 

Like a snake her head darted forward, latching onto my lips. Her tongue dove into my mouth with reckless abandon, her breathing ragged and heavy whenever she paused. The Princess shuddered under my assault, her breasts heaving. 

 

“Please. Please!” Sharena gasped, her back arching, nails running across my skin. “Please! Don’t stop! This feels so goo- OH!” I slipped a second finger in, interrupting her. She closed her eyes tightly, mouth opening in a silent scream. I lightly gripped her breast again, flicking the nipple. Her eyes snapped open, unfocused, and she almost instinctively launched into another manic kiss. Her slick sex tightened around my fingers and a deep, guttural moan sounded from her throat. Desperately wrestling with my tongue, she finally let go, eyes closed with contentment, chest still heaving. She weakly straightened to be sitting on my lap, her arms wrapped around my shoulders. 

 

“Still having fun?” I asked coyly, trailing my hands up and down her spine. Even in the tepid bathroom air, goosebumps formed on her skin wherever my hands trailed. She nodded slowly, eyes still slightly unfocused. 

 

“Mmmhmm.” She smooched my cheek, too disorientated to speak much further. “You should do that again...later.” 

“It’s a promise.” She cooed happily, running her hand down my chest, until it found my still hard member. Giggling, she lightly gripped it and slowly moved her hand up and down, kissing my cheek, leaving a trail up to my ear. She lightly nibbled on my ear, her hot breath causing me to jump. 

 

“Does this feel good?” She whispered, her wet lips brushing along my ear with every word. “I hope so. I have to pay you back for your wonderful job earlier.” Ceasing her assault on my earlobe, she planted a line of kisses down my cheek and neck, the only sound in the room the soft smack of her pillowy lips on my skin. Her tongue slipped out at random intervals, drawing little lines on my chest. Ever so slowly, she slipped off my lap and onto her knees in front of the stool. Her breathing grew heavier as she ventured lower, her eager tongue exploring every square inch of my body. 

 

Finally separating, she ran both hands along my thighs experimentally, her face right in front of my cock. She slowly, tentatively kissed the base, giggling. 

 

“It’s so hard…” She said, still a bit out of sorts from her orgasm. “And it tastes so good…” She planted another line of kisses up my cock, her saliva and lips warm even through the bathroom air. “Do you like it when I do this..?” She asked, staring up at me as she licked up first the left, then the right side. “Don’t you just want me to take it all?” I didn’t answer her. I didn’t have the concentration to answer her. I grabbed the back of her head, pressing her face against my cock instead. She giggled again, tongue sticking out between her lips. Tracing a thin wet line up to the head, she circled it twice with her tongue before finally taking the entire head in her mouth. 

 

“Oh gods…” I moaned, tightening my grip on her hair. “Sharena...that feels amazing.” 

 

With her mouth full of my dick, she couldn’t answer properly, but she did hum in contentment. The vibration traveled through her cheeks, lighting my nerves on fire. My hand on the back of her head, she bobbed up and down, each time taking a little more of my cock into her mouth. Her tongue stretched out as she went down, a slick and silky presence that ravaged as much of my member as it could reach. When she pulled back, she kept my head in her clutches, circling the glans with her tongue before diving back down and wrapping it in the warmth of her mouth. 

 

Quiet slurping sounds could be heard coming from the eager princess as she continued her blowjob, thins strands of saliva falling from the corners of her mouth. WIth a small pop, she released my dick from her mouth, holding it lightly in one hand. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but the feeling of her tongue taking a small zigzag down the sensitive skin now glistening with her spit nearly took me over the edge. With short, careful licks she attacked my balls, the feelings nearly too intense to endure. A louder slurp and a sudden surge of immense pleasure forced my eyes open to look down at the Princess. She met my gaze with ease, one of my balls firmly in her mouth. Opening her mouth slightly, she let it fall out, only to catch it with her tongue as it fell. 

 

Drawing her tongue back up my dick, she continued to dip up and down on me, her tongue wrapping around as far as it could go. I felt my hand lifting her head and up down, forcing her further down with every stroke. She continued to hum with happiness, hands flexing on my thighs. 

 

“G-gods! Sharena!” I gasped, leaning further and further back under her expert care. “I-I can’t hold back much longer!” Grabbing her hair with two hands, I suddenly felt my leg begin to erratically twitch. She sped up, her tongue drawing long licks against my cock every time she came back up. Popping her mouth off my dick one last time, saliva dangling from her lips, she grabbed my dick in her hands and moved them up and down, never taking her eyes off my face. “OOoooohhh!” 

 

With a final shudder, I let go. Sharena fell back on her butt on the stone floor, head back as my cum splattered across her face and breasts. She drew a finger up her breast, through my seed, placing it in her mouth and moaning quietly. Blinking twice, she looked down at herself, then at me, laughing. 

 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’re in the bathroom, huh?” 

 

*************************************************************** 

Washed, dried, and reclothed, the two of us left Sharena’s chambers in search of food and were almost promptly ambushed by Tharja outside the door. One hand firmly on each of our sternums, she shoved us back through and shut the door behind us. 

 

“We need to talk.” 

 

“Ow!” Sharena rubbed at her chest, now covered again by her armor. “Tharja, what was that for? You could have just asked!” 

 

“No. This is urgent. Every time I tried to find a decent time to reach the two of you, you were...occupied.” 

 

“Wait, how’d you know?” I felt the heat rise to my face with that question, as Tharja raised one eyebrow incrementally. 

 

“Eavesdropping hex.” The Dark Mage offered no further explanation, as if that simple answer solved everything. 

 

“Wh-wait, what?” I sputtered, incredulous. “An Eavesdropping Hex? Why do you know that? How do you know that?!?” 

 

“The Order of Heroes has four Robins running around,” Tharja explained, a hint of exasperation creeping into her otherwise flat voice. “Even with my counterpart, it still takes us too much time to keep track of all of them. The hex was developed to make it easier.” 

 

“And you just use it to spy on people?” Sharena asked suspiciously. 

 

“Not always, no. But like I said, I needed to speak with you, and I knew you were likely to be occupied.” Tharja settled down into the chair in front of Sharena’s desk, a finger on her lips almost nonchalantly. “I have to apologize to you. I have bad news.” 

 

“Oh no!” Sharena gasped. “Is it something to do with the love potion you gave me?” 

 

“Well, yes and no.” Tharja twiddled her thumbs, not meeting my gaze. A sinking feeling entered my gut. “There was something wrong with the love potion...or rather, something far too right with it. Most importantly, I didn’t give it to you, Princess.” Tharja finally met my gaze. “I gave it to you.” 

 

“Wait.” Sharena held up her hand, gaze darting between Tharja and myself. “You gave the love potion to him? Then...how’d I feel like I did? What kind of crazy love potion did you concoct?!?” 

 

“It was one that I intended to try on Robin at some point.” Tharja bit her finger, not meeting either of our gazes again. “I found the recipe in an ancient Plegian text years ago and kept it with me. According to our history, it led to the rise of the man known as the Harem King in Plegia.” 

 

“Oh this cannot end well…” I muttered, two fingers massaging my temples to stem the horrid headache about to blossom. Sharena’s hand closed around my free hand. 

 

“It gets better.” Tharja said grimly. “The potion functions, near as our apothecaries could ever figure out, in three distinct parts. One, it functions as a mild nerve deadener, allowing the imbiber to last longer. Two, it forces the generation of a unique pheromone in the imbiber. Three, it also renders the subject infertile.” 

 

“Oh.” I looked up, then at Sharena. “Well, that third part is interesting. What did you mean pheromone?” 

 

“It doesn’t take over someone’s mind, if that is what you want to know.” Tharja looked back up, a real hint of anger in her expression for the first time. “All it does it make it easier to act on feelings or thoughts that already exist. There are magics and potions that can force love and lust, but I do not deal in them.” She sighed, visibly deflating. “The effects you are under, however, might be stronger than usual.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sharena asked quietly, still squeezing my hand. 

 

“The original recipe called for pure Dragon blood. However, being absent full dragon blood, I substituted it with Divine Dragon Blood, which is much more potent.” 

 

“Where did you even get the blood of a Divine Dragon?” 

 

“Fae.” At our expression, Tharja smirked again. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. The little dear was playing in the entranceway and fell on her face. Her nose was bleeding. I helped clean it up and take care of her, and took some at the same time.” She stood, brushing her black silk loincloth into place. “There’s still worse news, however.” 

 

“Oh goody! It gets BETTER.” 

 

“I found, in Robin’s room, a history of Plegia that told more of a complete story regarding the Harem King than what I had. Apparently, the potions effects were indefinite. There’s no telling how long it actually lasted, because one of his many courtesans eventually sired a child with the captain of the palace guard and deposed the Harem King, claiming the child as his and eliminating her rivals.” Tharja moved slowly towards the door, taking one final look at the two of us. “So there you have it. I apologize for introducing the potion to you like I did. Do try and keep notes of it’s effects, won’t you? This may still be useful on a Robin one day…” With a final swish of her cape, Tharja left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. 

 

“Huh.” I let go of Sharena’s hand, crossing the floor to the bed and flopped down onto the plush mattress. “Well. This seems to be a pickle.” 

 

“Seems to be a what?” Sharena followed suit, flopping down beside me and turning on her side. Her eyes searched my face, worry and shame mixed in her gaze. 

 

“Oh, nothing, just an expression from back home.” I shifted over, meeting her gaze and lying side by side with her. 

 

“How…” She began quietly, “How can you be so calm about this? I can’t believe I was so stupid as to try something like a love potion! I should have known it wouldn’t work!” Her voiced climbed with every word, a small sob wrenching from her. 

 

“Hey! Hey now. Sssh.” I scooted closer, encircling her in a hug. “It’s okay. It’s not like it’s life threatening, and it did get us together. Silver linings and what not, right?” 

 

“I -hic- I guess.” She sniffled into my shirt, her arms loose and pressed between us. She suddenly stiffened, twisting her head up to match my gaze. “Indefinite...huh…” 

 

“Sharena? What’s the matter? I know that look. That’s the ‘Let’s go practice the lance together, I’m sure Ephraim won’t mind me borrowing Siegmund’ look. That look is never good.” 

 

“I...just...had a crazy thought…” Sharena said slowly, tears still glistening in her eyes, though her voice was much calmer. “Since...you know...you’re really popular with all of my friends…” 

 

“You’re not seriously suggesting…” 

 

“Well, kind of!” Sharena shimmied up until she was lying at eye level with me, pulling my face until we were forehead to forehead. “Since...you know...this is my fault.” 

 

“Sharena.” I said sternly, catching her chin in my fingers. “This is not your fault. You can’t blame yourself for Tharja using me as as science experiment.” 

 

“But! Well, I know that…” She said quietly, refusing to meet my gaze. “But I have to make it right.” Her voice hardened with the same steel from before, pulling me into a choking embrace and leaving her chin on my shoulder. “What better way to become closer to the Heroines here than sharing my lover with them?” 

 

“Pfftttt! Ha ha ha ha!” She thumped me lightly in the back as I laughed, though I couldn’t stop. I wrapped my arms around her chest again, holding her slight form to my breast. “I can’t believe that you’re the one suggesting this. I would have thought this would be my idea.” 

 

“Well, I’m the best girlfriend in the worlds, what can I say?” Sharena snuggled her cheek into mine, her skin so warm and soft. “I do have two conditions, however.” 

 

“As you command, Princess.” I said sardonically, earning another thump on the back. Sharena tugged, pulling me over until I was again laying on top of her, her hair spread out behind her like a halo. 

 

“One,” she said, kissing my lips lightly. “You can only say ‘I love you’ to me, and I get to participate whenever I want.” 

 

“Seems fair,” I whispered back, matching her kiss with one of my own. “Your other command?” 

 

“When this is over…” Her grip tightened on my sleeves, looking away again. “When Zenith is at peace, and the Heroes decide to go home...you have to stay here with me.” 

 

“Hmm,” I said cheekily, looking down at the Princess and winking. “That first one is easy enough but that second one…” At the wounded expression on her face, I quickly leaned down and captured her plump lips between my own, sliding my tongue across hers. Breaking off, I leaned back up. “I have no intention of ever leaving you, Sharena.” 

 

“Good answer, dear.” She threw her arms around my neck, fingers trailing through my messy blonde hair. “Third condition! You have to call me the Prettiest Princess Who Ever Was every day.” 

 

“Nice try.” I scooped her up and rolled over, leaving her on my stomach. She giggled, resting her cheek on my chest like she did last night. She suddenly looked up at me with that same mischievous light in her eyes. 

 

“So…” She started sweetly, a finger tracing a figure-eight on my chest. “Who do you think we should bed first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with Chapter 2! What harem anime rom-com is complete without an exposition chapter of sorts? 
> 
>  
> 
> Next week will try to be one and a half chapters - Chapter2a will follow Sharena from her POV as she attempts to recount the days events with her closest Heroine friends and gauges interest for her growing harem, then Chapter 3 will follow the Summoner as he tries to navigate the first day with his new condition, with some complications. Chapter 2a will be pretty short, however.
> 
>  
> 
> Not every encounter will be a Sharena/Summoner/X threesome, though there will be a few of those - including one in Chapter 3. Sharena always did want to be as close as she could with the Heroes, even in this manner it seems. As always, please leave me any criticisms or comments you have - they will help make this a better story all in all!


	3. Two heads are better than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly dragged into a situation beyond understanding, the Summoner gets dragged...to a tea party of all things? While there, he learns a little about life, love, and how far Sharena will go when she really wants something.

Who should we invite to bed first? 

What an innocent sounding question, for such a complicated upheaval to my life. Granted, ever since the summoning, things could hardly be called ‘stable.’ Surrounded daily by heroes from other worlds, other times, who somehow expected me to guide them to victory in battle. Several of them were seasoned tacticians themselves, a fact that never failed to ratchet up my anxiety. I devoted every day I could to studying, training, in the hope that I could one day live up to my own impossible standards, and truly earn my place among these Heroes.

And now, I’m a walking aphrodisiac. 

Granted, I thought, it certainly has its benefits. Being infertile for the foreseeable future is certainly a load off my mind. Robin won’t be a fan, though - they’re too obsessed with the next generation of our army. Lost in my own thoughts, all alone in the castle, I wandered aimlessly. Since Sharena departed some time ago to attend to her own schedule, I had nothing to do. Today was supposed to be one of the few days that I could actually spend devoted to my own devices, but my thoughts surged too much to allow the peace of mind I wanted. 

“Summoner! Guess who!?!” With a sudden crash, I found my eyesight blocked by a pair of gloved hands, silk by the feel of them pressing against my eyelids. A light weight dangled from my shoulders. 

“Hmmmm. Judging by the gloves,” I muttered, hand to my chin in mock concentration. “I’m gonna have to guess Reinhardt.” 

“What?! No! Silly.” With a slight hop, the gloves slipped off my face and the weight disappeared. Spinning around, I found that I had been accosted by the youngest Nohrian sibling. “Ta-da! It’s me, your best little sister and friend, Elise! I’m surprised you didn’t hear me sneaking up on you.”

“Ah, my apologies Princess.” I bowed slightly, earning an annoyed huff from the pigtailed princess. 

“Geez! How many times have I told you? You don’t have to call me Princess, you know. It’s embarrassing!” 

“Well, you only refer to me as Summoner.” I countered, enjoying the sight of Elise rolling her eyes in exasperation. 

“Well duh! What if you summon a Hero with your name? Then it would just get confusing. But there’s only ONE Summoner.” Crossing her arms with a smug grin, Elise looked back up at me. Strange, I thought. Elise is one of the few Heroes I don’t want to be around or affected by Tharja’s potion. But she seems...fine. 

“Err, right then! Elise,” I started cautiously, “Are you...feeling okay, like right now?” 

“Well, truth be told, I have a bit of a stuffed up nose. I think I’m allergic to something in the air here in Askr.” Her eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously. “Why? Are you sick? Am I gonna get sick? Do you know something I don’t?” 

“Many things.” I rubbed my eyelids, thinking. Tharja said this potion can’t manufacture feelings… Only amplify existing ones. I guess Elise is still too young? Or she just doesn’t care about that sort of thing. Either way, that’s...oddly convenient. 

“Nerd!” The Princess stuck out her tongue, blowing a raspberry and giggling. “I came out here looking just for you, you know. This part of the castle is so deserted and boring. You should come hang out with us!” 

“Us?” 

“Yeah, Sakura, Catria and I were all gonna hang out together! C’mon! Come on come on!” With strength that shouldn’t exist in her tiny form, Elise half dragged, half pulled me back along the corridor. 

“Alright, alright! I’m coming along, don’t pull my arm off!” Catching up to her, I surprisingly had to quicken my stride. For having shorter legs than mine, Elise could really move fast when she wanted to. “Why Sakura and Catria, though? Truth be told, Elise, those seem like odd partners for a tea party.” 

“Well, Sakura and I have grown to be fast friends here, since we don’t have to worry about the troubles back home.” Elise barely turned her head when explaining, seemingly focused on her goal. “Miss Catria I found kind of moping around in the library this morning and thought ‘Hey! Just like the Summoner!’ And I forced her to come along to a tea party. Tea parties do everyone some good.” 

That’s what she thinks of me? Moping?!? “I see…” I said, barely managing to keep up with her. “I can imagine, though. I suspect you’d be able to end a war with a good tea party.” Elise suddenly stopped short, looking around fretfully. 

“Hey...can you keep a secret?” Elise wasn’t normally one to ask questions like that, which piqued my interest. Usually, it was more along the lines of a polite demand. 

“Sure.” I replied easily, shrugging my shoulder. Under my cloak, hidden in the holster Alfonse had designed, Breidablik bounced against my shoulder. 

“I...have a dream that I'll be able to end a war with a tea party. That Prince Ryoma and brother Xander will sit down and realize that there's no point to fighting.” Elise’s voice was quiet, subdued. “Brother Leo says when we return to Nohr, we’ll lose our memories of our time here. I hope he’s wrong. I keep trying to get Xander and Prince Ryoma to sit down with me and just...talk. But I can’t ever get to Ryoma. I always get...scared. That’s why I keep trying to hold as many as possible.” 

“Hoping that maybe one day he’ll show up?” 

“No.” Elise shook her head. “It wouldn’t be that easy. I have to get him and Xander to sit down together myself. But I know that I can do it.” She sniffled a little, looking up before smiling again. “Sorry, I know that’s a little heavy to spring on you without warning.” 

“No problem.” I winked at her, grinning. “And you were just sniffling because of your allergies, right?” 

“You do learn quick!” She laughed, the sound echoing off the stone corridors in the empty hall. “Now come on! The others are waiting!” Spring in her step restored, Elise took the lead again, vanishing down a side hallway and through a heavy wooden door. Pushing my own way in, I took stock of the room I was in. 

It was clearly an office of some kind, though long abandoned before Elise had turned it into her personal playroom. A handsome mahogany table dominated the center of the room, covered with a black and white checkered tablecloth. Surrounding the table were numerous chairs, though only two others were occupied - one containing the middle Whitewing, Catria and the other Sakura, Princess of Hoshido. 

“Hello Summoner.” Always reserved and polite, Sakura inclined her head in a small bow, cheeks dimpling with her smile. 

“Hello.” Catria inclined her head as well, giving a small wave. Elise swung around to a small table at the far side of the room and came back with a tray containing a steaming pot, four teacups, and a small tray of biscuits. Catria raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Princess Elise, this seems to be extravagant for a tea party.” 

“What?” The Nohrian cocked her head, curls bouncing. “You don’t have actual biscuits at your tea parties?” Sakura giggled, golden tassets of her robe bouncing. 

“Well,” Catria began, subdued, “I haven’t been to a tea party for a couple years now, not since...well, before everything, I guess.” Elise leaned over the table to pour her cup, the steam wafting over Catria’s face. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent. Elise poured out one more for Sakura, before finally filling my cup. The tea smelled...minty? 

Odd. Haven’t had mint since coming to Askr. 

“Elise, did you put anything weird in this tea?” I asked pointedly, the cup resting gently on the saucer. 

“What? No! Why would anyone do that to tea? Tea is sacred!” 

“Just checking.” The liquid scalded my tongue, quickly aborting my first sip. 

“Perhaps you should have waited a bit?” Sakura offered, stirring her own cup. 

“That’s the secret to being a great tactician. You should always take the first opportunity you see.” Catria smiled at the comment, stirring her own cup and staring absently into it. 

“So, Catria!” Elise piped up, leaning forward in her seat. “You say you haven’t had a tea party in years? Did you have them with your sisters? Miss Est is so nice!” 

“Well, yes, Est, Palla and I used to sometimes.” Catria conceded, looking up slowly. “But sometimes we also used to have them with Princess Maria. She’d even get Lady Minerva to join in. Then we got thrust into...well, a lot of things happened all at once and we haven’t been able to in years.” She sipped her own cup, still trawling through her own memories. “After helping Prince Marth, we headed west...then I got brought here.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that…” I grimaced, taking another gulp of the scalding liquid. Elise looked at me quizzically and pushed a small bowl with sugar cubes toward me. Catria laughed as I spooned several cubes into my drink. 

“Oh it’s no problem. I get to serve with Prince Marth again, and Palla, Est, and I are together with Lady Minerva and Maria. Honestly, it could have been much worse.” She sighed, setting her now empty cup down on the table. 

“So what’s Prince Marth like?” Sakura asked, leaning forward. “The few times I’ve spoken with him, he’s always seemed so kind and reserved. He was so patient with me!” 

“Prince Marth is…” Catria faltered, a slight blush appearing on her face. “Amazing, is about the only way I can describe him.” Wringing her hands together, she continued, “He was so patient and kind even during the war. He even took the time to check on how we were all doing, even me, the middle child.” 

“What’s being the middle child got anything to do with it?” Elise asked, looking between Catria and myself. 

“Don’t ask me, I’m the youngest.” I offered, setting my own cup down. 

“Well, perhaps it’s different for royals, but where I come from, I’m the middle of three children. Everyone pays attention to Palla because she’s in charge and the oldest, and Est is way more approachable. I’m just...kind of there.” 

“Well, no, you’re kind of here now.” Elise countered. A blank silence followed, broken only by the sound of all us laughing. 

“True enough!” Catria conceded, wiping a tear from her eye. “I guess I’m just not used to people in the army taking much notice of me.” 

“One real benefit of coming to Askr,” I offered, popping a sugar cube into my mouth, “Is that this isn’t your world.” 

“Duh.” Elise interrupted. I shot her a quick glare. 

“What I MEAN,” I continued, looking back at Catria, “is that you have the unique opportunity in front of you to, I guess, remake yourself. Be someone completely different, try something new!” 

“Try something...new?” She said slowly, gazing into my eyes, her own ice blue eyes shining. She placed her hand on her chin, thinking it over. “I guess...I could try something new. That might be...fun. I’ve never actually thought about it before.” She gently pushed the dish in front of her away and stood up suddenly, looking between me and the door, the same blush still on her face. “Thank you for the invitation, Princess Elise, but I need to be going now.” Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel and vanished through the door. 

“Aw, wh- wait! Darn it.” Elise huffed, crossing her arms. “Just when we were starting to have fun.” 

“Well, at least you’re still with us?” Sakura said meekly, sipping her tea. 

“Yeaah,” I said, standing up as well watching the door where she had vanished from. “I’m sorry Princesses, but I think I should go after her. I’m kind of worried.” 

“WHAT?!?” Elise stood up, slamming her fists into the table. “Ugggh. Fine! But next time, you have to stay for the whole tea party!” I offered a little bow of apology, grinning at her antics. With one movement, I spun and left through the door. 

“Now, where could she have gone…” I muttered, briskly moving through the hallways of the castle, jacket fluttering behind me. Within three corridors, I found her standing in front of an unadorned door, chewing on her finger. Next to her stood the one and only Princess Sharena, who turned to the sound of my approaching feet with a lazy grin and a sensual glint in her eyes. 

“Sharena! Wh-what are you doing here?” I skidded to a slow walk, approaching the two younger women. Catria’s hair glimmered with an azure gleam in the early evening sunlight streaming through the windows, a contrast to Sharena’s own blonde hair with inexplicable strawberry highlights. 

“Oh, you know, I missed you.” She winked, taking a step forward to stand between Catria and myself. “Also, I was training with Catria this morning, and we had some girl talk, and well one thing led to another, and now she’s totally game to join our little group.” 

“I-I still haven’t decided totally!” Catria stammered, blushing harder. “It’s just...I started thinking about my time with Prince Marth during the tea party, and I started… I mean, the things you said this morning got the idea in my head, and I…” Sharena smirked, looking up and down the hallway before casually reaching down and slapping Catria on her ass. “AH! Wh-what was that for!” 

“Just distracting you.” She remarked simply, stepping closer and placing both hands on the flustered Pegasus Knight’s cheeks. Turning to look back and wink at me, she pulled Catria in and locked lips with the knight, her frightened protestations quickly fading away. Within a few moments, Catria’s arms twitched, slowly holding onto the back of the Askran princess. Sharena broke apart the kiss, a thin strand of saliva dangling between the two. 

“I..That...you…” Catria panted, still limply holding onto Sharena, “That was not how I expected my first kiss.” 

“It gets better.” Sharena cocked her finger, reaching back to open the door behind her. With her other hand, she reached out and hooked onto my collar, pulling me in the door with Catria and slamming and locking the door behind her. 

“Sharena, you don’t have to go so far you know,” I admonished, looking at Catria who stood still with a bemused expression on her face. Sharena giggled and heaved her armor off, the metal clanking on the floor. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and locked lips with me, her tongue slipping between my lips before I could react. Her lips tasted faintly of mint and sugar. She broke apart, still hanging onto my shoulders, cheeks flushed and eyes burning. 

“I started thinking about our morning earlier, and I just...couldn’t wait to see you again.” She ran a finger down my chest, pressing through the shirts thin fabric. “Then I met up with Catria and we started talking and well, I guess that potion really works because I really couldn’t wait.” Catria blinked twice at the mention of her name, looking between the discarded armor on the ground and Sharena practically hanging off my neck, her own shirt starting to ride up. 

“I...I don’t know… What’s… Why... “ Catria was hyperventilating, her eyes darting around the room wildly, one hand clenched at her breast. With an almost sensual grace, Sharena hopped off and reached out, pulling Catria forward and practically throwing her into my chest. Almost instinctively, her arms flew around to my back and held on. Even through her silver armor, I could feel her heart hammering through her chest. Her breath caught in her throat, and she slowly turned her face to look up at me, eyes almost entirely filled by her pupils. 

“Catria,” I said softly, placing one hand on her cheek, her skin feverish to the touch. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to do this.” Her eyes widened, her grip tightening slightly on my back. Her grip twitched again, a battle raging in her eyes between her inner feelings and the desire raging in her. Without warning, reaching an answer, she slowly leaned up on tip toes and pressed her lips to mine. 

She tasted far stronger of mint and sugar, the taste on Sharena’s lips just a lingering aftertaste of hers. Her breath was hot on my lips as she broke apart the kiss slightly, her eyes closed and arms wrapped around my chest. My hand drifted down from the cold armor to hold her hips lightly, her tiny skirt barely hiding her toned buttocks. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned quietly, tightening her grip and wriggling her hips deeper into my hand. “This is...nice. Warm. Comforting. It's better than I imagined it would be.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Sharena said huskily, stepping up behind Catria. “Oh! That’s cold!” 

“What do you mean co-- Where are your clothes?!?” Catria gasped, shrinking further into my chest as Sharena pressed herself further against her, trapping the Pegasus Knight. In the heat of Catria’s kiss, I hadn’t noticed Sharena stripping herself, wearing only a thin and tiny pair of underwear to cover her groin. 

“Oh come on.” Sharena chided, reaching up to deftly undo the straps of Catria’s armor. In short order, her two shoulder pads, gloves and the breastplate fell off, clanging to the floor leaving Catria in only her tunic and boots. “This is much more fun when we’re all wearing less, you know.” Her deft fingers traced down to the last few belts on Catria’s waist, pressing her rather generous bare chest into her. 

“Wait wait wait!” Catria protested weakly as Sharena kept up her relentless assault, lifting her shirt over her head. Within moments, Catra stood in the same state as Sharena, body naked save a simple pair of white panties, and boots. The blush on her face spread lower, coloring her neck light red. She held her hands up in front of her chest, back against my chest. A truly malicious grin on her face, Sharena reached around her to pin both of us to the wall, leaning forward to lock Catria into another kiss. 

Catria’s eyes rolled back in her head as she attempted to return the kiss and keep up with Sharena’s ravenous pace, her hips grinding against my waist as the Askran royal tried to run her hands wherever she could. The movement of the Pegasus Knights tight, trained ass on me was hypnotic, blood rushing from my face to quickly meet a rising need. Catria yelped in surprise when she felt my erection through my pants against her ass cheeks, though her hip movements seemed to increase in ferocity. 

Sharena separated again, leaving Catria breathless and held up between Sharena and I, legs visibly shaking. “Well,” Sharena muttered, her own breasts heaving with her excitement, licking her lips and staring hungrily at me, “I think she’s keen to go one step further. The real question is,” she slipped around to stand beside Catria, reaching down to caress my cock through the rough cloth pants. “Why are you still in clothes, love?” 

“Y-yeah,” Catria muttered breathlessly, also turning around to give me my first good look at her breasts. Smaller than Sharena’s, certainly, but still large enough to cup comfortably in one hand. Her pupils had widened until almost all color was erased from her eyes, she tentatively reached under my shirt, her fingers hesitating and curious. Sharena was far less curious and far more direct, reaching up to force the shirt and coat off. With soft smacking noises, she lathered my chest in kisses, her tongue darting out every other kiss. Every kiss was lower, her own hands lowering as she slowly dropped to her knees on the stone floor, pulling Catria down with her with a soft yelp of surprise. She placed one last kiss on my dick through my pants, her hot breath and saliva making me jump before she pulled down my pants and underwear in one quick pull. 

“Finally,” Sharena muttered, wrapping her hands around my member and absent mindedly stroking it. “I’ve missed you…” 

“Missed you too, dea-AH!” I stopped midsentence in a gasp as Sharena quickly popped the head in her mouth, tongue lashing against my shaft as she worked it slowly downward. Holding my cock in her mouth she looked back up at me, green eyes practically glowing with her excitement. She pulled back, letting my cock spring out from her mouth, glistening with saliva. 

“I’ve never seen a real one up close,” Catria muttered, transfixed, as she leaned in closer. 

“Mmm, you should try tasting it.” Sharena punctuated her sentence with her tongue, running it up my length and letting it linger under the head, her breath washing over the quickly cooling saliva in a delicious torrent of hot and cold. 

“I’ve certainly never tried that,” the Pegasus Knight said slowly, licking her own lips. With a wild fascination, she planted a small kiss on the skin of the shaft, her soft tongue sliding over the parts held by her lips. She repeated the action a little higher until she placed a kiss on the head of my cock, bringing it between her lips experimentally, pulling it deeper into her mouth with each time she bobbed her head. Humming with satisfaction, she picked up the pace making slight gagging noises, spit bubbling around her lips and thin strands pulling back with her. Sharena giggled, one hand casually playing with my testicles as she reached under Catria to play with her as well, not wanting to be left out. Catria spread her legs under Sharena’s probing advance, moaning with her mouth wrapped tight around my cock. My own hand shot out to entangle in her short cropped blue hair, gleaming brightly in the dim torchlight.   
Sharena relented her fingering of Catria and stood up slowly, pressing her soft boobs into my chest and resting her head on my chest. I dropped my other hand down to her crotch, the fabric of her underwear already slick with her anticipation. She sighed with contentment, placing her free hand on top of my own, still tangled with Catrias hair, soft slurping noises drifting up from the pegasus knight, each slurp accompanied by a knee-shaking wave of pleasure and warmth. “I think,” Sharena whispered, running her tongue along my ear, “that we should move to that bed.” Catria pulled my cock out of her mouth, panting slightly and absently rubbing her vagina through her underwear, eyes glazed over with pleasure. Pulling away, Sharena walked back to the bed, pulling her underwear off with a tantalizing wiggle of her ass as she rolled over on the bed.

Catria slowly stood and shuffled over, standing beside the bed and fidgeting impatiently. Giggling, Sharena leaned up and pulled off Catria’s underwear as well, the knight moaning as she was stripped of everything save her boots. Sharena beckoned to me with her finger, scooting around on the bed to lay Catria’s head in her lap. 

“Please.” Catria muttered weakly, hips gyrating while Sharena massaged her chest. “Please! More…” Her words faded away into weak moans while I slipped onto the bed, pulling her legs apart and probing her sex with my cock. Her lips were slick with her juices already, greedily unfolding around the head of my penis as I pushed further into her unbelievably tight tunnel. She threw her head back with a groan, pushing herself onto me as deep as she could and burying my dick to the balls within her pussy. Her impressive legs, well trained from riding training every day, wrapped tight around my waist as if I were her pegasus to ride refusing to give me any movement unless she allowed it. Hips bucking, she let her clit grind against my navel, each movement accompanied by an unintelligible gasp mixed with a moan of wanting, of lust. 

The smell of sex and sweat built in the room, sweet and cloying, as I slipped in and out of her, each movement getting easier as more of her juices seeped out to cover my cock. A pair of light, warm hands held onto my cheeks and held forward, Sharena leaning in to steal a kiss and pulling me forward, even deeper into the Pegasus Knight writhing in pleasure between us. The faint gasps of pleasure doubled in intensity as Catria wiggled her hips beneath my hands, eager to pull as much of me into her as she could. With a final thrust, I pulled out of the Pegasus Knight, leaving her on her back, a bewildered but satisfied expression on her face as she continued to unconsciously hump the empty air. 

“H-huh?” She tried to pull herself up, arms shaking so much she flopped back weakly on the bed. “Are we done? Is...is that sex?” 

“No,” I laughed at her response, the knight clearly overloaded from pleasure. “There’s two of you, though, so you do need to share.” I cupped Sharena’s chin in my hand, pulling her forward to smooch her lips. “It’s your turn now, love.” 

“Mmm” Sharena moaned, smooching me back. “You always know just what to say.”   
“Get on your hands and knees, and turn around.” Sharena’s eyes lit up at the order, her breath coming quicker. She settled herself into the position I demanded, hovering over Catria who was still out of it, eyes closed and mouth upturned in a satisfied smile. Her butt raised ever so invitingly in the air, she started rubbing it against my cock, her excitement mixing with Catria’s. With a swift plunge, I slipped into her pussy, already lubricated from her anticipation. She squealed with joy, arching her back and constricting my dick with her tight walls, as soft as silk and as hot as an oven.

“Oh Naga, YES!” She practically shouted with joy, wiggling herself as far back as she could, leaning further forward until her head lay next to Catria’s. One hand on her taut ass, I started thrusting slowly in and out, each movement accompanied by the sound of her ass slapping against me and her coos of delight. “Eep!” She yelped, pulling herself up and looking down at Catria who was busy running her tongue around the edge of Sharena’s nipple. The Pegasus Knight opened her mouth wider to take as much of Sharena’s breast into her mouth as she could, the Princess opening her own mouth wider in a silent scream as I continued to take my time and enjoy the sight of my dick burying itself deeper in her pussy with each thrust.

Stretching forward, I grabbed a handful of Sharena’s blonde hair, pulling her head back. Thin strands of hair fell around her bare skin, pale as alabaster in the torchlight. 

“Gods, please…” Sharena muttered, her every word punctuated with a heavy breath. “This feels so much better than last night! Don’t stop! Please!” She suddenly tensed up, her eyes screwed shut and the sheets of the bed balled in her fists. “OOOooooh, gods, YES!” With a final cry, her sex convulsed and tightened around mine to levels of almost unbearable pleasure, the squeezing continuing like a wave as Sharena squirmed under my hands and Catria suckling at her tits.

Knees buckling under the onslaught, Sharena collapsed on top of Catria with a satisfied groan, her hips weakly thrusting against my own. Catria wrapped her legs around Sharena, the leather of her boots running against the skin of the Princess, their sexes grinding together. Leaning over the two, I pulled out of Sharena to a weak protest, muffled from being facedown on a pillow. Catria leaned up, lips grazing mine. Her eyes shot open in surprise and pleasure as I pushed back into her waiting pussy, her mouth opening in a surprised groan. 

Without her legs to hold me in place, I could thrust harder than I had, the pleasure and pressure building in equal measure. Catria wrapped her arms around the Princess, holding her tight and biting down on Sharena’s shoulder to muffle her own moans of pleasure. Sharena gasped, pulling her head off the pillow, seeking some way to get back at the Pegasus Knight. Darting forward like a serpent, she struck at her ear, her tongue languidly licking up and down Catria’s ear lobe. 

“Ooooh!” Catria moaned, releasing Sharena’s shoulder and laying back, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she panted in pleasure. An immense pressure was building in my cock as I thrust even harder in and out of the virginal knight, her legs sliding off the back of the Princess to lay spread eagled on the bed. With a last, final thrust, I felt came deep into her womb, white seed seeping out with her juices to mix on the sheets. Catria’s mouth opened in a final, garbled scream, her excitement keeping any actual words from being understood. 

Panting, I pulled out of Catria, her tight passage greedily trying to wring every drop of cum it could from me. With shaking legs, I flopped onto the bed beside the blue haired young woman, Sharena still laying on top of her. With a groan, Sharena pulled herself off, sweat making a slight ‘pop’ as they separated, the warm body of the Princess gliding over mine as she fell into the crook of my arms, absently reaching down to my still twitching cock. 

“Oooohh, man…” Catria quietly said, gazing at Sharena who was busy licking the remains of my seed from my dick. “So, I guess, that was...great. Really great.” 

“Glad to-hnng-hear it,” I groaned back, the feeling of Sharena’s quick and nimble tongue on my sensitive skin nearly overwhelming. With a quiet hum of satisfaction, Sharena pushed as much of my dick into her mouth as she could take, tongue swirling around to not miss a single drop, ignoring my sudden outburst of pleasure and protest. 

“If...if you want,” Catria said quietly, hands again in front of her chest as if to hide them, “We...we could do that again sometime. Maybe, just the two of us?” 

“WHAT?!?” Sharena exclaimed with indignity, my cock popping out of her mouth. “But it was so much fun with me there too, right?” 

“Well, yeah, it was.” Catria said, giggling. “I just never imagined my first time to be a threesome. Besides, you can’t hog him all to yourself, you know.” 

“Hmmm,” the Princess conceded playfully, pulling herself back up to rest her head opposite Catria’s. “I can try, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, and thank you for reading! A few quick notes; 
> 
> I am so sorry. I meant this to be a weekly thing, but I got hit with a major case of the depression and didn't get ANY work done on this chapter last weekend. As a result, I am a week behind and will try to push out the next chapter before Friday, then the regularly scheduled chapter (five) by next Monday. Last time I also promised chapter 2a, detailing Sharena going around to try and recruit a few new harem members in her own special way. That chapter is still planned, but isn't quite what I wanted, so it also got shelved temporarily. I feel bad for promising something that I ultimately wasn't satisfied with, though. I am so sorry for that. 
> 
> So, to recap! Chapter four by Friday, chapter five by Monday and we'll be back on track! Woo. Chapter four preview: "The Summoner has a run in with someone who's not satisfied with how he gets around. She's got a fair amount of work to do to get him up to her level of satisfaction." 
> 
> Chapter five preview: "The stables of the Order of Heroes house the members various Pegasi, Wyverns, and occasionally a pair of lewd opportunists who take a roll in the hay."


	4. By the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sharena and Alfonse gone on a royal trip, the Summoner gets dragged into a family squabble between Anna and her sister. Still a bit tired from his recent long nights, he gathers together the ol' reliable team to bring a win home for the Commander, and along the way finds a new teacher.

“Hey! Wake up and pay attention!” 

“AH!” With an unpleasant jerk, I got dragged back to the waking world, Commander Anna snapping her fingers impatiently under my nose, a concerned yet still annoyed expression on her face. 

“Honestly,” she muttered, crossing her arms, “I don’t know why you continue to work yourself so hard. You’re barely functioning, lately.” 

“Oh. come on.” I yawned, the motion stretching my arms and shoulders back with a satisfying crack. “It’s not that bad. No need to over-exaggerate.” Deadpan, Anna merely pointed to the remains of a bit of parchment on my desk, now stained thoroughly with drool. “Oh, it’s just a requisition form. We don’t need any more...arrows? Oh. Hmm.” Crumpling up the paper, I tossed it over my shoulder at the waste bin I had sitting in the corner. “So, how can I help you Commander? Are we under attack? Embla on the move? I’m getting a raise? ...or pay would do, I guess.” 

Anna rolled her eyes, though a small grin did at least light up her features, even if it didn’t reach her crimson eyes. “No, no, and certainly not. Free room and board isn’t enough? What, do you expect me to PAY my employees?” 

“It’d be nice.” 

“So would a tactician who knew to TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF and not overwork himself near to death!” Anna slapped her hands down on the desk to emphasize her point, leaning over and getting in my face. Her anger quickly dissipated again, eyes sparkling with what looked like worry. She slowly stood straight again, hands limp at her sides. “Look, I was the one who brought you here. I don’t want to see my investment wasted. You’re important to the order, and a dear friend to all of us here. So, please, go to bed early. Actually eat meals. No one wants to see you shuffling around like a Risen anymore. Lucina told me she nearly drew her sword on you when you surprised her shuffling around a corner.” 

“Really?” I leaned back in the chair, pensieve. “I don’t recall running into her.” 

“See what I mean?” Anna threw her hands in the air, crossing around the table and kneeling in front of the chair. This close, I couldn’t help but notice her perfume, reminiscent of the scent of strawberries freshly picked from the vine. “Listen, and this is an order from your superior. You are to go on this excursion I am assigning to you, come home, eat dinner, and GO. TO. BED.” 

“Commander…” I hesitated. “Very well, if you insist.” 

“I do.” She grinned and stood up, hand on my shoulder. “But first, as I said, I have a mission for you?”   
“Oh?” 

“Actually,” she suddenly fidgeted, looking down and away. It was unbearably cute, the way her crimson ponytail bobbed along behind her head as she hesitated. She swallowed, finally looking back to meet my gaze, blushing. “It’s… something personal.” She said it so quietly, I almost hadn’t heard her. 

“Oh.” 

“It’s not like that!” She suddenly exclaimed, hands up and blush deeping. “Look, you remember how I have a, I guess, large family?” 

“That’s putting it mildly.” I scratched at my chin, relaxing slightly. While the effects of Tharja’s potion were still somewhat mysterious and VERY much appreciated at times, it could be hit or miss on who it worked on and when it did. I wasn’t sure I was...prepared for Anna suddenly wanting to go a round. She was very...excitable, especially when something she wanted was on the line. 

“Well, one of my sisters works with a group like ours that protects their kingdom. She was so proud of their tactician, how they’re undefeated, yadda yadda yadda.” Anna twirled her fingers in a little circle, refusing again to look me in the eyes. “So, we were talking, and I got frustrated by her boasting, and long story short you need to go beat their tactician.” 

“Wait what?” I stood up, cloak of the Order falling off my shoulders, blue undershirt disheveled. “You want me to take a squad and go settle a family argument for you? Isn’t that a waste of our resources?” I pointed one finger at the Commander, other hand on my hip. “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there.” 

“When you win,” Anna said, perking up slightly. “This tactician will come join the Order of Heroes!” 

“And if I lose?” 

“I mean, it’s not going to happen…” Anna rolled her eyes, taking a quick step back. 

“Commander, what’s the other side of that bet? Why are you so cagey about this?” 

“Look, I don’t have to tell you everything I do!” She shot back, hands balled into fists. “All you need to know, is it involves me and a photo tome, and some very unfortunate outfits. And NO, you do not get to simply throw the battle, because you’d never get to see the results anyway! So, and this is an order, you have to WIN.” 

Ah, it all makes sense now. I shrugged, grinning. “Fine by me, boss. I had no intention of losing anyway, especially when there’s no payoff for me to lose.” I yawned, stretching again. “So, where’s the portal?” 

Anna crossed her arms again, still blushing. “It’s out by the Ruins to the east. You’ll find my sister waiting at the entrance, can’t miss it. Remember, though.” She jabbed my chest with her finger, leather creaking with the motion. “When you return, you’re going straight to sleep. You’ve already slept through the morning, and we have several army wide training drills scheduled in the next few days. Emblian soldiers have also been sighted in increasing numbers, so we might be attacked at any moment. All of that means,” her voice softened and the pressure from her finger in my chest dropped considerably. “That you need to be at the top of your game. We’re all counting on you.” 

“Right.” I swallowed, feeling my legs shake slightly. “No pressure or anything.” 

Anna stepping in and wrapped her arms around me. She was warm, even through the gilded armor she wore, skin of her cheek as soft as fabric against my own. She squeezed once and stepped back a pace, a tiny grin on her face. “I know you can do it.” She said quietly, still holding onto my shoulders. “I believe in you. I summoned you, after all.” Closing her eyes, she lightly kissed my forehead, leaning up on the tips of her toes to do so. Her lips were cool, moist, a stark contrast to the warmth of her skin. “If you tell anyone I did that,” She murmured softly, “I’ll dock your pay.” Without waiting for a response, she spun on her heel and left my office, shutting the door with a bang. 

Well, I suppose that was the worst punishment that she could imagine. Somewhat ruined by the fact that she didn’t pay me to begin with, but the sentiment was nice at least. I stumbled back and fell into the chair again, hand over my eyes, luxuriating in the cool darkness. How could I tell her that the reason I was shambling around like a zombie lately was that Sharena had kept me up, in more ways than one, the past few nights? Last night especially. With Sharena and Alfonse leaving the castle to do a small tour of the outlying cities to reassure the citizens in the wake of Embla’s renewed aggression, Sharena had been ADAMANT that our last night before her trip was...memorable. 

Well, there were certainly two or three memorable moments in that one. Unbidden, images of her heaving chest and sweat slicked body swam in my vision, accompanied the insisting mewls of lust. 

I was suddenly very glad for the desk in front of my chair, and the closed door to my office. 

“Well,” I muttered, swinging up from the chair after sufficiently calming down. “If Anna wants a victory, I guess I have no choice. Better go find those four.” 

Askr castle was surprisingly busy this time of afternoon, Heroes and staff alike crowding the hallways. The trip was lengthened slightly by having to stop and speak with multiple Heroes who pulled me aside in the hall. Mia wanted to be placed on the front lines in the next engagement, Rebecca wanted a new bow, Fae wanted a hug. Before long however I was knocking on a non-descript wooden door. 

“Come on in!” Heaving slightly, I pushed open the door and entered a small dormitory, complete with two queen sized beds and a few possessions lay strewn about. Sitting on a dressform in a corner was a silver breastplate, resplendent and neatly shined. However, I was really looking for the other occupant of the room, the one standing in front of the mirror and adjusting the wedding dress she wore, bow leaning against the dresser. “Oh! It’s good to see you looking awake!” Cordelia spun, crimson hair whipping around her face with the move, smiling warmly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Good afternoon Miss Cordelia-” 

“Please.” She stopped me with an upturned hand, still smiling. “We’ve been through this multiple times. Just ‘Cordelia’ is fine.” She walked forward, playfully giggling. “We are friends, aren’t we?” 

“Yes, yes. Sorry. Been a long day already.” I sighed, laughing with her. At this close a distance, I could tell that she was also wearing some fruit scented perfume, something like cherries. It reminded me of a warm summers day, in a way. “How are you doing? We haven’t talked much since...uh, well, I guess since we summoned Cordelia and you two started sharing a room. Everything going okay with that?” 

She tapped a finger to her ruby lips, thinking. “You know,” she said thoughtfully, “I thought at first it would be too strange to consider. But it’s actually been quite nice. It’s like having a diary you never need to write in, if that makes sense? It’s let me see a whole other side of myself.” She stopped, laughing slightly. “Literally, actually. Apparently, we have a birthmark on our back that I’ve never seen!” 

“Huh. I wonder what would happen if I could meet a separate me.” Cordelia grinned and walked back to the dresser, pulling her bow up by a strap wrapped around it. She walked back to the door, looking back at me, not needing to tilt her head. 

“You might be surprised. An outside perspective is always nice. Olivia and I were chatting about it yesterday, even. A second one of you might be trouble for all of us, however. So, shall we go?” She began to briskly walk down the hallway, surprisingly mobile even in the flowered heels. I had to jog to keep up, Cordelia was not someone who wasted time. 

“Trouble? Me? Surely you jest.” Before Cordelia could answer, however, we arrived at a second door, this one marked with a silver musical note. Pushing open the door, we entered the musical hall, where a variety of Heroes were milling about, some reading books, others practicing martial forms, but all of them keeping an eye on the group of dancers in the center of the room. The bang of the opening door signaled a stop to the practice going on, and Cordelia and I stopped short, acutely aware of the dozens of pairs of eyes now staring at us. 

In the center of the room, two young women with shining azure hair stood relaxed, one in white the other in black like darkest night. Azura, both of them, raised opposite eyebrows as they looked over at the two of us. In front of them, the two Olivias, one with a fan and the other without, stopped dancing, one in the middle of a move and tripping overself as she came to an abrupt and awkward halt. “Hello, Summoner and Cordelia,” the midnight black Azura called softly, voice carrying through the hall masterfully. “I take it we have a job to do?” 

 

Olivia stood quickly, brushing the small amount of her dirt from form fitting and very revealing outfit. “Oh, dear, are you sure you need us? It is practice time.” 

“Sorry Miss Olivia, it’s Commander’s orders.” I shrugged halfheartedly, the Azuras both sighing in annoyance simultaneously. They both walked toward us, one hefting a spear and the other an intricate axe. Olivia straightened up again and bowed to the assembled watchers before grabbing her sword and skipping lightly after us. Within a few more minutes, we met up with Delthea, standing in front of a wall adorned with runes. 

“Well,” the pint sized genius drawled, turning around slowly, tome in one hand. With a single fang, she managed to look far more sinister and mischievous than she had any right to be. “Let me guess. You don’t come visit and go shopping with me for a WEEK and now you want me to open a portal somewhere?” 

I shrugged, looking between the dancer, twin songstresses, and Cordelia. “Sure, that’d be nice.” 

“Okay then.” Delthea opened her tome and began rifling through it, looking for a spell. 

“Wait, that’s it?” I cocked my head quizzically, looking between the assembled group and Delthea. “No threats? No extortion? No sarcasm?” Delthea snapped her book shut and looked up, grinning. Holding up a hand, she snapped and twin arcs of energy shot between her hand and the wall. With a rush like the wind, a swirling gateway opened behind her on the wall. 

“Nope!” Delthea smiled smugly, turning to admire her handiwork. “The thought that your fate is in my hands is satisfaction enough. Though if you want your return to be safe, I will require a favor.” 

“What do you want, Delthea?” 

“What I want,” she told me, a serious expression on her face, “is for you to PROMISE that we go shopping next time I get a day off. It’s so boring here!” 

“Alright, I promise.” I crossed my heart with two fingers, which apparently satisfied the tiny yet terrifying mage. Spinning back around, she flopped the book open again, reading through the incomprehensible text within. Stepping through the portal, we felt a rush of wind, heard Olivia gasp in surprise, and were met with the smiling visage of an Anna. 

Not ours, however. This one had a small scar on her face, and was standing in front of a second portal, beyond which was a dark fortress. She raised one hand in greeting, bouncing up on the balls of her feet. She wore a simple red and gold outfit, complete with cloak and triangular flanges on her collar. “Heya!” She said happily in greeting, still bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Glad you could make it. Must be the summoner, huh?” 

“That’s me, and this is my crew. Your tactician through there?” I gestured to the swirling portal behind her. Anna’s grin turned positively feral. 

“Sure is! Good luck dealing with her. And, buddy, if you want to do me a favor and lose…” she held up a tome with the runes for ‘Photo’ imprinted on it. “I’ll let you in on the pictures. I know that my sister’s got some really nice outfits hidden away in her closet she’d never let anyone see, so…” 

I raised an eyebrow, looking at her. “Winning is really important to you two, isn’t it?” 

“Of course! We’re Annas!” She told me happily, hiding away the book and stepping into her portal. “C’mon you lot, let’s go!” Shrugging helplessly, our group followed her through, emerging into a hallway, beyond which narrowed to only allow one person through at a time. Beyond that was an open room with a pool at the center, surrounded by men bearing weapons. 

“Is this it?” Azura asked simply, shifting her axe from one hand to the other. 

“Good luck! You’ll need it!” Anna stuck out her tongue, while Azura, Olivia, Cordelia, and other Azura squared up. 

“Same plan as usual, right?” Olivia asked meekly, hoisting her sword. 

“Yeah, but I think you’ll be the final blow this time…” I said, pulling my head back in after peeking around. I clapped my hands, starting to grin. “Alright you lot! Have fun!” Azura shrugged a shoulder, placing one slim hand on my shoulder before moving forward, lance dragging ominously on the ground. Olivia’s knees were shaking, but she held onto the silver sword with a tight grip, meekly following the rest of them. 

“Really? One archer?” Anna’s voice snapped me out of watching Olivia leave, which was always a beautiful sight. “Seems a bit like you didn’t come prepared.” Her mouth snapped open and she winked with over-exaggerated motions. “Oooh, I get you! You just wanted to see the photos of your Commander, right? Sneaky!”   
“Uhm, we’re done?” Olivia’s voice carried back, making Anna’s head snap around to watch Olivia, the two Azura’s, and Cordelia walk back in. Olivia was dragging along a young woman by the back of her very familiar purple cloak. 

Too familiar, in fact. “Robin?” I asked incredulously. She swung her head around, pigtails bouncing against her cheek as she did so. 

“No fair!” She whined, crossing her arms in a huff. “How’d you beat my strategy? It was PERFECT.” 

“Oh good, there’s another one of you.” I said happily, pulling her up. “Your male counterparts are pretty straightforward and good additions to the Order. Hope you enjoy working with us!” 

“Wait! Work with you? Anna?! Did you bet me again?!?” Robin’s head was swinging between Anna and I so quickly I was worried she would crack her neck. Anna shrugged, pouting, reaching into her pack to pull out the photo tome. 

She handed it over with a sigh of disappointment, looking back at Robin. “Well, I was pretty sure you’d win. Anyway, a deal’s a deal. Take the tome as well, you may find a good use for it.” Spinning around, she snapped her fingers, forming another portal behind us and giving a wave. “Bye, Robin! Remember to eat your vegetables and be a good girl now!” 

“What are you talk-- AIIIIEEEEEE!!” A sudden torrential gust of wind rushed into us, hitting the group and shoving us back through the portal with a snap. Disorientated, I tried shaking my head to clear the sudden violent nausea, only to be met by the feel of soft, pliant flesh. Opening one eye slowly, my vision was obscured by the soft pink skin and simple white brassier of Olivia slowly pressing into my face, lying on top of me clearly disorientated as well. 

“Ooooh,” she muttered, sitting up and looking down, a visage of horrified realization dawning on her. “Eeep!” Shrieking, she leapt up, startling the rest of the whole group to stand up as well. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?!” Olivia timidly walked up, brushing some dirt off my jacket and glancing around. The two Azura’s stood, the one in midnight black adjusting her veil, while Cordelia appeared not to have fallen at all. Robin slowly stood, straightening her jacket and gazing at me with a mixture of anger and interest. Delthea, over in the corner on her own chair, loudly crunched into an apple she had apparently appropriated in the time since we left and came back. 

“Wow,” she said between mouthfuls. “Graceful, you lot.” 

“I am always graceful,” Azura responded airly, resting her axe on her shoulder. “Well, I think I’ve had enough fun for one day. I’m going to take my leave now and go eat dinner.” 

“I think I’ll join you,” Cordelia said, hurrying to catch up with her. Azura and Cordelia, followed by her counterpart and Olivia, quickly left the room, passing by Commander Anna who entered with a big smile on her face. 

“Congratulations! I heard you won a few hours ago?” 

“A few hours ago? Wait, but, that was like five minutes ago.” I looked back at the portal, which had closed as smoothly as it had happened. Anna shrugged, looking between Robin and myself, while Delthea continued to loudly crunch her apple, apparently only to remind us that she was still here. 

“Temporal distortion.” Delthea offered, around a mouthful of food. “It’s pretty common. Magical portals connecting two points can often influence time as well.” 

“So, we were in a magical swirling vortex for hours?” I asked. Delthea only smiled, clearly not willing to explain further. “Well, beside the point I guess. Good to know, though. Uh, Commander - meet...Robin? Another one. She’s joining us now. We’re gonna need a blackboard to keep track of all of them.” Relaxing, I suddenly felt very tired. “Anyway. Here’s a photo tome your sister gave me. I’m going to bed. Don’t wake me up unless Embla is attacking.” Coat billowing rather impressively, I stalked out of the room and into the bowels of the castle. 

After eating, bathing, and switching into night clothes consisting solely of a loose shirt and baggy pants, I stood in my office arranging some few last bits of parchments before a knock sounded at the door. “Come on in,” I called, the door opening before I even finished. In slouched Robin, her twin pigtails even seeming to hang lower than when I saw them last. “Hello. What’s got you looking so down?” 

“You beat me! Without even trying!” She whined, flopping listlessly into one of the chairs by the desk. “It’s still getting at me! I couldn’t figure it out! I even found the other me, huge nerd by the way, and he told me he doesn’t even tutor you!” She looked back up, anger simmering in her eyes. “I’m the royal tactician of Ylisse. Right hand of the shepherds. And I got my force destroyed by one of my best friends in a wedding dress, two angsty singers, and one of my other friends, the sweetest girl I’ve ever met, who personally carved through two of my elite!” She suddenly stood, bringing her face meer inches from mine. “I need to know how you did it!” 

“Uhhh. Beginner’s luck?” I held up my hands, leaning back slightly and bumping into my desk. “Cordelia’s spent years on a Pegasus, it’s no wonder she’s got the eyesight and planning necessary to be a great Archer!” 

“Bullshit.” The expletive shocked me, and appeared to shock her as well, eyes widening slightly. “I mean, um, no - that can’t be it.” She settled down somewhat, still pouting, her soft pink lips pursed. “No one’s ever beaten me so thoroughly like that. I thought I had everything accounted for.”   
“It’s the unexpected that always gets us.” I yawned, causing her to look up at me with a strange expression. 

“Unexpected, huh.” She held one hand behind her, a cloudy green aura growing around her hand with a whisper of power. Wind blew from behind the door, banging it shut and extinguishing the two lamps I kept in the room, leaving just the two of us in the dark. There was a brief shuffle of cloth, and Robin’s voice sounded again, softer, closer. “You know, Anna told me a bit about you. Tharja some more.” 

Oh no. 

Robin continued, huskily, “Anna told me she wants me to help teach you. I don’t think you need battle training, though.” A light pressure from her finger on my chest traced a simple line down, goosebumps erupting under the fabric in the trail of her finger. In the dim light, I could barely see her, only hear her as she smoothly moved her hands to my shoulder, gently pushing me back toward the light of the small room where the bed was. “Your friend Sharena has been VERY talkative with Tharja, you know.” With every step backward, her face came more into the light, skin practically glowing in the gentle orange flickering light from the fireplace. “I think I know what I can teach you though.” Gently, she pushed harder into me, pushing back until she and I fell onto the mattress, holding herself up with her bare arms, gray tank top stretched tight over her generous chest, rough linen pants held up by a single belt, feet bare. 

“Um, Robin…” I tried to wiggle out from under her, but she swiftly moved to match me, lips upturned with a wry grin, eyes half closed. “I’m actually under orders to go to sleep now, so, maybe we can do this later? I mean, you’re we-mmmm.” Her lips pillowed onto mine, her silver eyes half lidded. Warmth spread from her lips around mine while she reached out one hand and intertwined it with mine. 

Breaking the kiss, a thin strand of saliva hung between us before she shook her head, breaking it. Cheeky grin still on her face, she rolled over to lay on her back next to me. “Yyyup!” she drawled, looking over with her hand still firmly holding onto mine. “You’re a bad kisser.” 

“WHAT?!?” I sat upright, while Robin laughed and pulled backwards. “No one else has ever complained before…” I muttered, still sore. 

“Buddy, you’ve only kissed girls who haven’t kissed before.” Robin lightly smooched my cheek, wriggling herself closer to me. “I can tell you have a lot to learn, though. I don’t mind taking some time to teach you, you know.” She smooched my cheek again, lips soft and wet with a quiet smack. “Lesson one; use your tongue.” Rolling over on top again, Robin stretched herself out fully, wrapping her lips around mine again. 

She lightly licked my lips as she did, inviting herself into my mouth to explore fully with her tongue. Flexible, wet, yet as smooth as cloth, she entwined her tongue with mine, light vibrations of pleasure rumbling as she hummed in happiness. Pulling herself up, she kissed my forehead, looking deep into my eyes. “Lesson two,” she breathed, panting slightly. “Use your hands. Seriously, I’m not going to be the only one doing anything here.” 

Hesitant, I wrapped my arms around her back, holding her close and feeling her boobs squish against my chest through her thin tank top. “Like this?” I asked. She rolled her eyes and bit gently on my lip, pulling it and letting go. 

“Lower.” Her well toned back slipped underneath my hands as I settled them on her butt, firm yet yielding to the touch even through her pants. Robin hummed with pleasure again as I squeezed, her hips shifting under the constant massage. She giggled slightly when she felt my erection hit her crotch, the gyrations of her hips more than enough to let her feel it through my pants. “Oooh, someone’s excited, hmm?” Her fingers deftly slipped under my shirt, raising it higher before she pushed it up over my face and wiggled out from under my hands. 

“Hey! No fair, now I can’t see yo-oh.” Robin had pulled off her shirt with one quick motion before I pulled mine over my head, her naked chest bouncing slightly in time with her breathing, a look of satisfaction on her face. 

“Like what you see?” She smirked, standing up on the bed and pulling down her pants with flourish, stepping out of them before tossing them aside. Fully naked above me, her womanhood glistened with her excitement. Red blush patches appearing on her chest and face. “Come on now, take yours off as well.” She stared hungrily, licking her lips as I pulled off my pants then underwear, fully bare underneath her. “Good boy,” she breathed, falling to her knees and straddling my chest. Shuffling forward, she ran her hands through my hair, her crotch now above my face. “Lesson three,” her voice was nearly a whisper, her own excitement making it hard to understand her. “Combining what we’ve learned.” 

What she wanted was clear. Licking my lips, I kissed her thigh, a soft content moan coming from her as I slowly worked up, a thin trail of saliva left wherever my lips were. I reached up, cupping her butt again and pushing her further forward, teasing her outer lips with my tongue. She tasted sweet, her folds parting under my probing while her grip tightened on my hair. 

“You learn qui-- AH!” Her voice caught in her throat with a gasp as she threw her head back, bucking her hips further into me as I gently pushed a finger into her vagina, her slippery and warm walls tightening around it. She was so tight, I almost couldn’t pull it out again, each millimeter met with resistance and a quiet, needing sound from her. Her flesh greedily took more as I sped up the pace of fingering her, her hips bucking and pressing different areas of her womanhood against my mouth as I continued to suck on her lips, tongue flicking against every sweet, slick surface I could reach. “Hmmmmm, YES!!!” she finally exclaimed, pulling my hair almost painfully as she arced her back as far as it could go. Knees shaking, she collapsed on top of me with a sigh of contentment, her breasts pushing against my face, heartbeat echoing through the silken skin.   
She yelped with surprise as I nibbled on her nipple, biting lightly. With still shaking legs she flopped down on top of me again, stretching fully out like a warm, slightly sticky blanket. Her skin glistened in the light with a thin layer of sweat, making slight popping noises as she flexed her legs around mine. She leaned up, her full weight on my hips as she gingerly rubbed her sex against mine, the film of saliva and her own juices quickly coating my cock, making it easier for her to slide along the shaft, teasing it with her lips. She closed her eyes, breathing quickly, every breath making her breasts rise and fall in a hypnotic fashion. 

“Oooh,” she moaned, rubbing the head of my cock against her entrance, heat enveloping me from her body. “Mmm AH!” Her cries got higher in pitch as I squeezed her breasts, her hips picking up higher and grinding down harder on my cock. With a single hand, eyes still closed, she lightly held my shaft and pushed herself further down on it, vagina eagerly drooling with anticipation as she took my entire dick into her. 

“Robin,” I moaned, the heat from her innards almost too much while she squirmed on top of me, trying to fit more inside her. Seemingly satisfied, she pulled up slightly, slapping down against me and opening in her eyes in a flash of pleasure. She placed both hands on my stomach, supporting herself as she again and again raised and lowered herself on my dick, ass slapping into my thighs with the sound of flesh contacting flesh. 

“Oh, I’ve needed this for so long,” she moaned, drawing the words out with a groan. She licked her lips again and looked down at me, hair in disarray. “Don’t sto--ahh!” She again paused, words changing into a mewl of pleasure when I pinched her still tender nipple. Her pace picked up, impossibly tight and slippery walls pulling up and down on my cock as she breathlessly panted in ecstasy above me. 

“Rob--Ahh, almost!” I flexed my hips up, meeting her as she came down and burrowing deeper than before into her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, collapsing down on top of me with a grunt, continuing to thrust up and down. Like a crazed animal, she bit down on my shoulder, holding on as I thrusted harder and harder into her, pressure continuing to build between my legs until I finally pushed as far as I could into her with a yell, her pussy tightening around me as we came. She let go of my shoulder, crawling gently off my dick and lightly kissing my neck, her tongue so warm against the cool sweat on my skin. 

“Mmm, you learned well.” She murmured, snuggling against me with a satisfied sigh. She raised a hand lightly, glowing green again, and a powerful wind surged forth, blowing out the fire in the fireplace and cooling down our heaving bodies. “We’ll have to have remedial lessons, you know.” She kissed my cheek again, playfully. “Can’t have everything I teach you be forgotten.” She yawned, finally settling down after pulling us under the covers. 

“So, do I pass then?” I whispered, one arm trapped under her body. 

“I’ll give you a test later. This was just the first lesson.” One arm draped over me, her heartbeat thudded against me, the steady rhythm and warmth enough to lull me off to sleep with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyeeah F!Robin! New chapter tomorrow as well, according to current plans. Stay tuned, and as always, any thoughts or advice are appreciated.


	5. Sexy times in the Askran Eyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summoner awakes to find himself with Robin, and wonders how he's actually supposed to be a tactician while afflicted with the love potion. Fortunately, the Commander is here to help get his mind off it with some manual and menial labor.

“Rooobin. Time to wake up!” 

 

“Mmmmmno.” Her face buried in the pillows, the tactician of Ylisse mumbled a few other choice epithets before sitting up, the covers sliding off her back. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, blinking slowly in the early morning light that filtered in from the window. She stretched, bending backward with her arms raised, sunlight falling squarely on her modest, yet impressive chest. Relaxing, she met my eyes and grinned. “Enjoying the show?” 

 

“Not nearly as much as I did last night.” I replied cheerily, sitting on the bed facing away from her and balancing the tray on my knees. The bed shuffled and a warm weight settled on my back, her arms falling around my chest. With a sudden tickling sensation, her head pushed forward onto my shoulder, hair brushing past my ear. 

 

She licked her lips, staring at the tray with naked hunger. “You weren’t planning on keeping all that to yourself, were you?” She whispered teasingly, lips grazing my ear with every word. Rolling my eyes, I held up one of the apples I had taken from the kitchen. Quick as lightning, her hand snapped out and snagged it. “Hmmm. Good boy.” Her free hand trailed along my cheek, gently pushing my head around as she shifted behind me to meet it. She leaned forward into the kiss, her lips softly closing around mine with a muffled moan of happiness. Breaking the kiss off, she giggled, face still flushed red. Giving me a second quick peck on the lips, she backed off and hopped off the bed, looking around the floor. “Sooooo,” she began, bending over and slowly straightening up, her panties dangling from one finger. “Was this a one time thing?” 

 

“Well,” I coughed, coming back to my senses and swiftly spinning around from the show she was trying to put on. She laughed a little, the crunch of eating her breakfast abnormally loud in the silence. “It, uh,” I swallowed again, thinking about it. “It doesn’t have to be, if you don’t want it to be.” 

 

“Oh?” She crossed back around to face me, now wearing her bra and pants again, raising an eyebrow. “The scuttlebut I heard around the castle was that you were open for business” She raised both hands, rudely miming intercourse. “If you know what I mean.” 

 

“No.” I said dryly, holding up the second apple from the kitchen and taking a bite. “I have no idea what you’re insinuating. Please elaborate.” 

 

“Really?” She looked taken aback, reaching down to the floor to grab her shirt and pulling it over her head. “Ooooh. Sarcasm. Yeah, Chrom’s not so good at that, I don’t have a lot of experience with it. Well,” she flipped her hair over her shoulder, pulling a ribbon from a pocket and tying a ponytail. “I heard that ladies can’t resist you. That you’re a corrupting influence, driving pure maidens to acts of lust and depravity.” 

 

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” I started, while she tied the other ponytail and shook her head, satisfied with her work. “It’s not like I mean to! Who’d you hear that from, anyway?” 

 

“Tharja.” She said simply, pulling her coat from the back of the chair where it lay. “She found me yesterday before I came to meet you. It was kind of freaky, actually.” 

 

“Did she tell you WHY I am a ‘corrupting influence?’” I muttered, air quotes around the final two words. Robin tilted her head in confusion and sat down next to me again, concern and confusion on her face. 

 

“No, what’d she do?” Robin reached out and grasped my hand in hers. I sighed, shaking my head. 

 

“She used me as an experiment for a love potion, though it seems to only affect those around me.” I laughed grimly, tugging my hand out of her grip. “It was Sharena who wanted to try something to help her confess to me, though the results are a little out of control now.” Swallowing, I stared straight ahead, vision clouding. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to ruin any of the friendships I’ve had or ones I could make, but I can’t just hide away from everything. I still have a job to do here.” 

 

Robin placed her hand on my back, rubbing gently. “I see,” she said sadly, resting her head on my shoulder. “That kind of explains why...we, well, why we didn’t exercise much control, huh?” She straightened up, gently kissing my cheek. “I don’t regret it, though. I don’t think you need to worry about it.” Standing, she crossed her arms and spun around once, turning to face me. “You’re a good guy. I mean, look,” she gestured to herself then me, smile infectious. “Even I can tell you don’t like seeing people hurt or sad. I know you won’t do anything to hurt anyone, no matter what comes of this crazy curse.” 

 

“Really?” I looked back up at her, to be met with a rush of her swooping into me, knocking the tray off my legs with a clash. Her lips locked around mine again, her tongue gently pressing into my mouth to meet with mine. Her tongue sliding over mine gently, she slid onto my lap and wrapped both arms around my back. Tightening her grip with a needy moan, she shifted her hips ever so slightly. All I could hear were the sounds of her lips and tongue greedily claiming mine, the quiet smacks almost drowned out by the sound and feel of her heartbeat so close to mine. Breaking the kiss, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into my own. 

 

“Really.” She whispered quietly, leaning up to kiss my forehead, wet lips tingling against my skin. “I trust you.” Ruffling my hair, she swung off my lap and stood up, reaching out with her hand. “Come on, we can’t hide away here all day, much as I’d like to.” She suddenly looked away, a blush coloring her face again. “Just, think of me sometime you need to relax or vent, okay? If it’s alright with you, I would like to see you again, somewhere like...this.” 

 

“Happily.” Her hand was steady as she pulled me to my feet. Squeezing once, she let go and spun toward the door, opening it and heading into the castle. With a cheery wave, she vanished around the corner, coat flapping against the cool stonework. I sighed, looking down at the discarded tray. Scooping up the contents, I headed back to the kitchen to drop off the tray. I had barely gotten through cleaning it again before the door opened with a crash, my visitors voice preceding her as usual. 

 

“THERE you are!” Armor jingling, Anna dropped her axe off in the corner, coming to stand beside me. “You’re looking well rested. Get a good nights sleep?” 

 

“As best as I could,” I replied to the Commander, who crossed her arms grinning. 

 

“Good! Glad to hear it. We do need you in tiptop shape, you know.” She lightly punched my arm, her hair shining crimson. “Look, though, I didn’t come here just to check up on you. With Sharena and Alfonse out visiting the kingdom, I was wondering…” She shuffled closer to me, the sudden smell of strawberries filling my senses. “What would you say if I…” she walked her fingers up my arm, a coy smile on her face. “Asked you to help clean the stables?” 

 

“Wow.” I stared at the Commander, her crimson eyes shining with hope, hand still resting on my shoulder. “That is…” I ran a hand through my hair, dislodging her own. “Not what I expected you to say.” 

 

“Really now?” Anna’s eyes were wide, her smile innocent but her voice dropping into something more sultry and husky. She took another step forward, running a hand along my stomach, gently pulling me into her, the metal scales of her armor cold even through my shirt. Face to face, barely more than a hands width apart, her voice dropped even lower. “You were expecting maybe something else? Maybe...an invitation to my quarters?” 

 

“Uhhh,” I swallowed past a sudden lump in my throat, her gloved hand around my waist. “This right here certainly isn’t helping me to not think of that.” 

 

Anna leaned forward, her lips on my ear with a sudden cold and wet feeling as her tongue teased out around it. “I like you, you know.” She whispered it softly, eyes closed. She licked up the earlobe again, making me shiver in her grip. “Did you know I’m the black sheep of my family? They’re all into instant gratification, amassing their fortunes quickly and not taking no for an answer. Me?” Her hand pressed into my shirt, wiggling under it and resting just above my pelvis. “I like to wait. I like to build the anticipation.” She slowly pushed her hand under the well worn trousers the Order gave me, cracked leather of her glove cool and impossibly smooth on my skin. “Someday, soon perhaps,” she muttered, hand pushing ever further downward. “I’ll give in. The anticipation makes it so much more sweeter, you know?” She licked her lips again, then my ear, a thin trail of saliva left behind her probing tongue. “I almost can’t wait to see how sweet you taste, now…” 

 

Still reeling from her sudden movements, I hardly noticed as she pulled her hand back up and stepped back. “But,” she said almost sadly, “Not just yet. It’ll be worth it. So, with that, I’ll leave you to it! Remember, help out cleaning the stables!” Hefting her ornate axe again, she left with the door slamming behind her and me steadying myself on the counter. 

 

The stables were separated from the castle by a wide, sloping lawn sparsely decorated with a few trees. The actual building itself was always a wonder to behold; a combination stable and eyrie stretching nearly as tall as the castle itself. Portholes and entrances dotted the structure for Pegasi and Wyverns to come and go, while the kingdoms calvary dominated the lower levels. Sharena had always helped to tend to the stables, loving the time she got to spend with the horses on the lower levels. As for me, well, the Wyverns had quickly grown to occupy a special place in my heart. 

 

I’d always gotten along decently with animals; growing up with cats as pets taught me the patience and perseverance to befriend most animals. The Wyverns were a fantastic challenge, though I quickly discovered they were VERY much like cats - granted, cats with wings, scales and vicious teeth that could shred a man - a feat I had unfortunately witnessed a few times in battle against Embla. Still, they had their preferred humans, though they could be friendly enough when in the mood for it. 

Several hours in the stables had left me sweaty and tired, with one last Wyvern to tend to. Minerva, the mount of Cherche, raised her gigantic head and blinked twice at me as I stood outside the door to her sleeping pad. Cherche had, when I first met Minerva, taught me how to get her attention and helped introduce me so that she wouldn’t react violently if I ever had to help out with her care. The Wyvern yawned, dagger-esque teeth glinting with a thin film of saliva as the beast slowly lumbered up and stretched. 

 

“Heeey Minerva. Good morning. Sleep well?” I asked, pushing open the paddock slightly to slip inside. She didn’t answer. She never did. She just huffed, a little puff of smoke rippling from her nostrils as she nosed forward, bumping me slightly with her nose. “Ew, dragon breath,” I laughed, miming holding my nose as she continued to push her snout into my side, great snuffling breaths coming from her. “C’mon now, what’re you looking for? There’s no treats for you in my jacket, you know.” She stepped back, looking me up and down, expression unchanging. A low rumble echoed from her throat. “Look,” I said, reaching the back of her paddock and twisting the handle on the wall. With a steady tinkle of sound, water rushed from the pipe to fill the giant trough she used. “Cherche already got onto me for feeding you when I wasn’t supposed to. Something about spoiling you rotten, and making you love me more than her, I dunno.” 

 

The Wyvern simply blinked, the rumble increasing in volume. I sighed and turned the water off, the dripping drowned out by the Wyverns continuous rumble of displeasure. “Come on now, don’t be like that.” I stepped toward her, reaching a hand under her bony chin to the soft patch of skin just below her jaws and began to scratch her. The Wyverns eyes closed, her neck jutted out, and the rumble began to peter out. “There, see? Almost as good, right?” As if she understood, Minerva opened her eyes again and the rumbling growl returned, her jaw slowly opening to reveal her fangs. “Alright, alright!” I laughed, using the other hand to scratch behind the bony plates of her head. “Understood, oh mighty Wyvern. Next time, I’ll bring you a snack, ok?” 

 

“Oh, if you feed her too much, she might not be able to fly in battle!” Minerva and I both whipped our heads around, Minerva’s whole body moving with it. Her wing clipped my back, pushing me forward and down as the Wyvern trundled up to the newcomer, a higher pitched rumble coming from her. “Oh, I missed you too dear.” Cherche’s voice was as soft as ever as she stroked the Wyvern. “Were you playing nice with the Summoner?” 

 

“Just -pfft- fine!” I said as I straightened up, spitting some straw out of my mouth. Cherche laughed, pushing the paddock door open while she walked out with me following her. Minerva stopped short, grunting her displeasure as Cherche and I left before she turned around and flopped down again. “Wasn’t expecting her wing to hit me like that,” I muttered, knocking some hay off my knees. 

 

“I must say, I am surprised that she’s taken so well to you.” Cherche smiled, hands crossed behind her back. “Even back in Ylisse, it took some time for her to get used to everyone in the Shepherds.” 

 

“I like to think I’m pretty good with animals. So Cherche, what’re you up to here?” 

 

“Oh, well, swinging around an axe in training is all good fun and all, but I missed Minerva so I thought I’d come see her.” She rolled her eyes, miming swinging an axe with a look of intense concentration. “Sir Hector is just so intense about it.” 

 

“Ha!” I laughed, looking Cherche up and down. She had forgone most of her armor for this visit, wearing only her kneepads and shin guards over her armored boots, leaving her in the black, open-backed almost mesh-like undershirt. “That he is. He keeps trying to get me to practice with him, but I don’t have the strength to keep up.” 

 

“I barely do,” Cherche said calmly, walking along the catwalk with me, the sounds of horses far down below us. “He got way into the training today - I had to send most of my armor to the smithy for repair.” 

 

“Did he hurt you?” I asked seriously. Cherche stopped and put a hand on her heart. 

 

“Aw, Summoner. It’s so kind of you to think of me so!” She patted my cheek, her hand lingering for just a moment. “No, but I can’t guarantee your safety wearing armor riddled with cracks, now can I?” 

 

“You don’t have to worry about me!” I laughed, crossing my arms. “If any enemy gets too close to me, we’re probably lost regardless. I’m supposed to be way in the back.” 

 

“Still,” she said seriously, raising a finger, “You’re the heart and soul of our army. Minerva would never forgive me if I let you get hurt.” 

 

“Well, it’s nice to hear that. Thank you.” 

 

“Of course! I like to think we’re friends.” Cherche smiled, crossing her arms behind her back again. “So what were you doing here, besides spoiling Minerva?” 

 

“Oh, right.” I stopped, looking down the catwalk at the activity several dozen feet below us where a team of knights led a group of ponies out for exercises. “The Commander asked me to help out in the stables today, since Princess Sharena is out touring the country to help bolster morale in light of the recent incursions.” 

 

Cherche quietly came up next to me, looking across at the open portholes where a few Pegasi fluttered in, onto staging platforms. “It’s very kind of you to help out, regardless.” She rested her elbows on the railing, looking down at the figures of the Whitewings, busy getting their Pegasi situated for a day of training activity. “Do you miss her?” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Princess Sharena,” Cherche said, glancing sideways at me. “I know you’re close.” 

 

“Well, close is such a SUBJECTIVE term,” I started before Cherche interrupted me. 

 

“Close enough to share a bed? Even close enough to share a Whitewing?” Her eyes gleamed with a strange light, a sly grin creeping onto her face as she watched my face grow bright red. 

 

“H-h-how did you hear about that?” I stammered, while Cherche turned to face me fully, the same grin growing wider by the second. 

 

“Girls talk.” She took a step forward, her dusk red hair fanning out behind her. “Especially to her sisters, when they think they’re alone in the stables.” She suddenly, stopped, finger to lips in thought. “I suppose I should apologize some time for eavesdropping, though. Didn’t mean to. Buuuut,” she turned her attention back fully to me, raising her eyebrow. “It did get me thinking.” 

 

“Thinking?” I tried taking another step back, but bumped into the railing again. Cherche’s eyebrow raised, the same predatory smile on her face. 

 

“Yes,” she said softly, closing the distance between us. “You’re interesting. You’re cute, too, especially,” she reached her hands up and pushed my hood off my face. “When you don’t hide your face. I wonder,” her voice dropped lower, so that only I could hear her. “What do you think of me?” 

 

“W-well,” I suddenly found it difficult to concentrate, Cherche’s face so close to my own and her hands lingering on my body with almost angelic softness. “It’s, uh, well, the thing is, I’ve always thought you were beautiful oof!” She suddenly pressed closer, enclosing me in an embrace that knocked the breath from my chest. 

 

“Truly?!?” She was breathless with excitement, arms around my back. Almost instinctively, I returned the embrace, hands trailing up and down her skin, tiny hairs raising in my passage, the smooth surface marred by goosebumps. “I’ve felt there was something special between us since Minerva approved of you!” She pulled back, eyes glistening with a few tears. Blinking twice, she hesitatingly met my lips with hers, soft and gentle, a quiet smack breaking the silence as she pulled away. “O-oh my.” Her face was flushed as she looked into my eyes, her skin coloring to match her hair. “I’ve, uhm, I’m sorry, I’ve never done that before.” 

 

I shook my head, still held in her embrace. The past twelve hours were turning out to be quite a whirlwind; Robin, The Commander, now Cherche? Was this to be my life here at the Order from now on? And, was that really a bad thing? “Are you okay?” Cherche’s voice cut through the fog in my mind, her grip tightening slightly. Her undershirt was cool and slick to the touch, light and airy yet snug. The heat from her skin and her open back suggested she wasn’t wearing a bra under it, either. “Am I bad at kissing?” 

 

“Oh, no.” I answered truthfully, hands still tracing in a small circle around the small of her back. “I’m sorry, I’m just… This has been a weird day so far.” I met her gaze, the often noble and refined Cherche now so vulnerable and nervous. She clenched her hands, nails digging into the back of my coat. 

 

“Do you…” She hesitated again, looking down between us. “Do you maybe want to, uhm, continue?” Brushing hair from her face, she looked around the open eyrie, noting our relatively public setting. “I know a place that’ll be private.” 

“If you want to,” I muttered breathlessly, now dragging my nails down her back. “I’d certainly never say no to you.” She smiled, pecking me once more on the lips and walking away, still grasping my hand. She swiftly came to her destination; an open storage room filled with bundles of hay. She pulled me inside and swiftly shut the door, the click of the lock sounding louder than usual in the darkness. I stood in the darkness, hearing only the sound of our breathing, seeing nothing other than what was directly in front of me. Even my own hand, held more than an arms length, vanished into the darkness. The sound of rustling cloth caught my attention, before the warmth of Cherche’s skin pressed into my body, her arms snaking under my coat and starting to push it off. “Whoa, whoa,” I tried to help her, fumbling in the dark and stepping back. “Shouldn’t we, like, light a torch or something?” 

 

“In a room full of hay barrels? Oh, my dear,” her voice was so close to my ear in the darkness, barely concealed lust bubbling under every word. “I’ve been in one barn fire already, thank you. I do not want to go through another.” Her arms, muscles like knotted wires, continued their search until she found the bottom of my undershirt and began to pull up. My stomach free to her probing caress, she cooed softly in the dark. “Wow,” she whispered breathlessly, fingers tracing a complex pattern over my stomach, “you have more muscle than I imagined!” 

 

“Well,” I said breathlessly, the room stifling. “I have to stay in shape somehow, right?” I finished pulling my shirt off, laying my arms on her shoulders, noting the texture difference on her right shoulder. It felt like an old scar, leathery and slightly pitted, a stark contrast from her otherwise silky skin. “Cherche, what is this?” 

 

“Hmmm,” she pressed herself into me, breasts squishing against my sweat-stained chest, desperate lips finding mine again as she deepened the kiss, exploring my lips with her tongue. She pulled back, hands now trailing down to my trousers with an almost unsettling eagerness. Her fingers lightly brushed against the erection pushing against my pants, the feeling electric. “It’s,” she lightly swirled her fingers around the bulge, giggling as she played with her hidden toy. “A memento of my dearest friend.” She hooked her fingers under the rim of my pants like Anna had done, starting to pull them off in the darkness. Once they were sufficiently free, the air a sudden chill against my skin, she settled herself back down, naked skin flush against mine. “Hm, you know,” she whispered in the darkness, adjusting her hips to brush her sex against mine, almost exploratory. “Being close like this, just feels right.” Her sex was already slick with anticipation, the sensation almost unbearable as she pressed her entrance along my shaft, breathing in and out with anticipation. 

 

She tightened her grip with her legs, skin sliding as our sweat intermingled in the sweltering store room. Cherche pushed forward, forcing me to hold onto her as we fell back onto a pile of straw and hay with a soft thump. Her face came into view in the dark, eyes searching for mine and hair falling down around her face. She reached down with a hand, lightly grabbing hold of my dick and raising it almost instinctively to her opening. The head passing her outer lips made me jump and suck in my breath, the feeling of her womanhood twitching with anticipation around my head nearly too much. She paused, letting go, my dick held tightly by her vagina, still gently pushing against it, begging to be let further in. She bit on her lower lip, taking a deep breath, and pushed down against my shaft. 

 

“OH! Oooh,” she moaned, mouth open in her happiness. The feeling of her tight walls squeezing down on my cock, each moment burying it further in her ribbed tunnel, was incredible. Stars swam in my vision and my arms tightened around her back, pushing her generous chest down further, trying to force her closer to me. She met my lips with ravenous intensity, her tongue darting forward to wrestle with mine as she held tight, slowly raising her generous hips up and down. I let one hand fall down to grasp her buttocks, the tight and well defined muscles pliant yet soft under my touch. “Oh gods,” she breathed in the dark, each word muffled as we continued to kiss. “This is, this! I can’t describe it!” 

 

In the dark, our panting and the wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh continued as she increased her pace with frantic intensity. She suddenly stopped, hands pressing down on my stomach as she straightened and began to grind her hips against mine, still buried in her sex. Her juices spread over my crotch, the sweat smell of her sex mixing with the musty odor of our sweat in the locked storage room. She had vanished into the darkness when she sat up, leaving me blind with only the frantic grinding of her pussy any indication of where anything was in the dark. She suddenly tightened almost painfully around me, slick and tight walls clenching and squeezing the prize she held so deep inside her. 

 

“OOooh YES!” She practically shouted, drawing her nails over my stomach painfully in the dark, while she started to lift herself up and down again. The brief gusts of air, chill compared to her warmth and the fluid now coating my dick, made my legs tense up and hips buck to meet her thrusts. “Yeeessssss, gods, just like that!” Her voice was practically unintelligible, words broken up by small squeaks of ecstasy. “Gods, please, keep doing that!” A long, drawn out moan escaped her lips as I took charge a little, pushing myself to sit up and wrapping both arms around her back under her hair. She wrapped her legs around my waist, locking them against my sweat and straw covered back. Her face now only a little above my own, I could finally see her again, head hanging back, tongue lolling from her mouth in pleasure, eyes wide and unfocused. 

 

Her breasts bounced gently against me as she slid up and down on my cock, each thrust making her whimper again and again as it was pulled teasingly out and then greedily accepted into her waiting, glistening folds again and again. In the darkness, I lost track of time as the only thing I remained aware of was our heartbeat together, the steady slap of her crotch into mine, and the feeling of her breath, hot and moist, on my shoulder as she clenched her grip to steady herself. 

 

“OOOOOOOhhhh!” She moaned again, the loudest yet, as she pushed further on to my cock, my crotch rubbing against her clit as she squirmed about on top of me. A familiar, tensing sensation began to creep up my legs as her slick walls tighetened around my dick again, her thrusts growing desperate and irregular. 

 

“Cherche,” I moaned into her ear, my breath making her tighten her grip with her legs and arms. “I’m going to cum,” I started to say, when she interrupted me. 

 

“YES! Please, cum inside me, PLEASE.” She swallowed, licking her lips with her tongue. “I need it! I need YOU!” She bent into another kiss, wrapping her tongue around mine like a twisting serpent. Her pace increased again, until we weren’t thrusting together anymore, reduced to manic grinding. She suddenly tightened up again, vagina twitching erratically as she came, the force enough to push me over the edge with her. The sudden release into her forced her to moan into my mouth, each twitch of our sexes mixing our fluids further. 

 

We stayed together for some time, before I was finally able to pull out of her, the sensations overloading to the point of pain. We flopped back onto the straw pile we had made into our bed, Cherche pressed as close as she could to me, one hand lovingly stroking my dick. Despite the intense heat, it felt nice to be so close together. 

 

“So,” she murmured quietly, no longer stroking my cock, the hand instead resting on my breast. “For my first time, did I do okay?” 

 

“Heh,” I croaked, lips and throat suddenly parched. “Normally, that’s the guy’s line.” 

 

“You were amazing.” She replied, a smile evident in her voice. Sudden darkness and the cool feeling of her lips on mine made my world spin again, until the sound of crunching straw and shuffled footsteps brought me back to reality. Cherche unlocked the door and opened it with a creak, peaking outside. “Okay, I think the coast is clear.” 

 

“Good,” I muttered, gingerly wincing as I put on my pants and shirt again, brushing off some straw. Cherche had slipped into her top in the dark, and was busy pulling on her panties and leggings. “Can you walk? Do you hurt anywhere? Sometimes, I’ve heard, it can hurt a bit.” 

 

“Darling,” in the slit of light from the open door, I could see her mouth open in a toothy grin, “I ride a Wyvern. Comparably, that was a much more pleasurable ride.” 

 

“Noted!” I said brightly, opening the door fully and wincing in the early afternoon sunlight. I held out a hand, lifting her to her feet, and noticed her legs still shaking. “You sure you’ll be okay?” 

 

“I will, yes.” She breathed in, adjusting her shirt a little which had begun to stick to her sweat. “After a nice, cold bath.” 

 

“That sounds lovely,” I whistled, gingerly stepping back into the eyrie’s hallways. “Can I join you?” 

 

Cherche grabbed my hand and pulled me back into another embrace, her face inches from mine and still etched with worry, lust, and a little curiosity. “Do...do you want to see me again?” 

 

“Of course.” I nuzzled her nose with mine, holding her hands. “Only if you want to see me again.” 

 

“I would love that.” Smooching again, she began to slowly walk down the carven stone steps leading outside. “Shall we head back to clean and relax together, my dear?” 

 

I grinned, the light of Askr falling on us as we started the trudge back to the castle proper. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, apparently, I'm terrible at deadlines. I apologize for the delay, there's been some shakeups in my personal life that have turned some things upside down. Anyway, here's chapter five! Hope you enjoyed it! I won't make any promises as to when the next chapters will appear, but it shouldn't be a huge hiatus again. Next chapter previews: 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 6: The summoner and his next companion stumble into each other, by fate! No one's ever been this kind to her, not since... 
> 
> Chapter 7: Sharena and Alfonse return, and the Order is called out to meet their latest foe - the fiery force of Muspell. Suddenly on the march, the Summoner quickly gets used to 'Camp Life' with the help of a certain noble. 
> 
> Chapter 8: Fjorm enters the fray, and surprisingly doesn't immediately want to jump the Summoners bone, to both his confusion and Sharena's dismay. They're met with a new foe who takes an unsettling interest in the Summoner. Following the battle, one Princess looks for some comfort amongst the horrors of war.


	6. Maid to none, Master for one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia's never quite fit in with the Nohrian members of the Order - her Prince Corrin is nowhere to be found and Jakob is fiercely adamant that he alone can take care of Princess Corrin. Fortunately, the ever growing Order certainly means that the Summoner himself always needs a helping hand or two...

“Oh- oh no!” 

A ringing of steel and the accompanying crash broke the silence of the Askran afternoon. The noise startled me out of the paperwork enduced stupor I had been mired in. Shaking my head, I blinked away a few tears and yawned, looking back down at the sheet in front of me. A requisition form filled out by a member of the Order of Heroes - a request for sturdier training dummies? Ah. Chrom’s signature on the page gave away it’s origin - the man destroyed training dummies faster than the castle carpenters could manufacture them. 

The late afternoon twilight drifted in through my office window, illuminating the few dust motes that had been disturbed into their mad dance by the crash. I looked back over where Felicia, maid to Corrin, was frantically trying to hoist the spilled weapons rack and the numerous bronze swords that littered the ground. My office, and quarters, had once been a pair of storerooms for the Askran military and Order of Heroes within the castle that were converted into the livable, if not comfortable, domicile I stayed in. The explosive growth of the Order of Heroes, however, had also meant that several other store rooms had been converted to dormitories, and their contents redistributed throughout the castle, like, say, into my office. 

I knelt down next to the maid and got my hands under the weapon rack, lifting it back onto the hooks sunk into the wall with a grunt of effort. “Thhheere we go,” I muttered, stepping back to make sure it was hanging level. “You okay, Felicia?” 

Felicia stood slowly, wringing her hands like she always did when she was flustered. A few strands of her peach hair drifted in front of her startlingly, icy blue eyes. Despite coming to the Order, and much like every other hero, she had declined to wear an outfit more resembling the Askran military. Instead, she still wore her maid’s uniform - even though here in the Order she was technically beholden to no one until she decided to return home. 

“I..I think so, ha ha…” Felicia ran a hand through her hair to push back the few errant strands, giggling like she typically did when she was nervous or afraid. “I… I’m so sorry! I know I promised to be quiet and helpful, but I goofed up again.” I had to roll my eyes at that one, fortunately she missed it. Felicia was always eager to help out wherever she could, though her clumsiness was almost becoming legendary within the Order. “At least Jakob isn’t here to yell at me for that…” 

I snorted, catching her attention. “C’mon Felicia,” I chided her, reaching out to playfully punch her on the shoulder. “Accidents happen all the time. Nothing to yell at anyone for. Anyone who does yell at you for an accident,” I crossed back around to my desk, “is a jerk. Plain and simple.” I straightened up the last few pieces of paper, opening the top draw and tossing them in to join an already alarmingly large pile. “Thank you for cleaning my office, though. You really didn’t have to do that, you know.” 

Felicia remained where she had been standing, rocking back and forth, lost in her own little world. At ‘thank you’, she snapped back to reality, eyes darting up to meet mine, before she broke eye contact and looked down, blushing furiously. “Oh, well, I mean, it’s the least I can do for you, you know? Ha ha, imagine, the Summoner of the Order thanking me…” 

“No! I mean it!” I spread my arms out, taking in my office. “Commander Anna has been tossing so much junk in here, it’s almost been impossible to get from the entrance to my bedroom. You really have been a tremendous help in organizing and cleaning.” Felicia glowed brighter and started muttering excuses under her breath. Ignoring her, I pressed to ask a question that had been nagging at me the past several days. “Felicia, if you don’t mind me asking...why were you so adamant about helping me? I rarely see you so determined.” 

 

Felicia stopped muttering almost immediately, her eyes darting all over the place before eventually settling on a spot somewhere above my head. “I, well, you see, uhm, I wanted to get to know you better..?” She laughed nervously again, eyes closing and one hand running through her ponytail. “Corrin’s been really interested in getting to know you better, so I offered to be her spy…” 

“Okay,” I replied, smiling as well. “So what’s the real reason?” Felicia’s eyes widened and she stood shock still. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped noticeably as well - a thin layer of frost coalescing upon the glass on my desk. I shivered in the sudden, unexpected cold - without the heavy cloak I had been given, the thin shirt I had otherwise was not up to the task of stopping the cold. “Ah, cold, cold!” 

“O-oh! Sorry!” Felicia took a deep breath and the drop in temperature around us seemed to slow before I could feel the warmth from the sunbeam slowly getting stronger. I shivered again - I always forgot she could do that, though most of the time it was almost an unconscious reflex. “I-I’m not lying you know! I don’t know why you’d think that…” 

“No, nor do I,” I said through chattering teeth. I pushed off from the desk and crossed my arms, jumping up and down in place to get my blood flowing again. “It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me, you know. I’m just worried about you lately. You’ve seemed down in the dumps.” 

“You’re...worried about me..?” Felicia repeated wondrously, armor plated shoes clacking on the stone floors as she grabbed a spare robe from a hook hanging near the door and crossed over to place it on my shoulders. “I...well...not many people have said that about me…” She swallowed and looked back up, meeting my eyes. “Do you promise not to laugh?” 

“Of course I won’t laugh at you.” I paused, winking at her. “Unless it’s really funny.” 

“Heh heh, stop it.” She broke eye contact again, hands lingering for a moment on my shoulder as she settled the robe around me. “You know that I grew up practically in the northern fortress with Corrin, Jakob, and my sister yes?” 

“Yes, I remember talking with you about it the night after you went out in battle with us. Man, that Emblan mage didn’t see that dagger coming… I still owe you for that, by the way.” 

“Mm,” she shook her head, ponytail flapping about her shoulders. “Well, I might not have told you the whole truth… You see, the Corrin that’s in the Order of Heroes...isn’t my Corrin. The Corrin I took care of was a Prince of Nohr, and later Hoshido…” 

“Oh.” A few puzzle pieces clicked in my head. “We have a Nohrian Princess Corrin in the Order...and we just summoned Jakob a few days ago…” 

“Right.” Felicia sniffled a little bit. “I know that they’re pretty much the same Corrin, but since Jakob was summoned, she hasn’t had need of me - and Jakob has been attending to her more than I can since I’m out with the Order, so I’ve sorta just...fallen by the wayside.” She blinked a few times, running the frilled cuff around her wrist by her eyes. 

“Felicia,” I hesitated a bit before placing a hand on her shoulder, the slick Nohrian fabric cool to the touch. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” 

“No! No! No.” She started a bit, turning back to me. “It’s not your fault! Obviously, the Order is important, and I’m so thankful that you need me to help, but I’m just…” She laughed again, bitterly this time. “You must think I’m pathetic. I’m just a maid upset that she can’t wait on her master all the time.” She kicked at the stone floor, carving a new scratch with her steel toed boot. “The Jakob we summoned...is from the same world as Princess Corrin and he’s told me that I’m not the Felicia he trained, so he doesn’t want me around that much. Told me it was a vacation…” 

“I always thought he was something of a jerk.” I shook my head, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Her dress was cool to the touch, cold enough that her skin underneath felt like a gentle balm on my palm. She raised one hand up to mine, laying it gently on top. A small smile graced her delicate features, crystal blue eyes shining in the dark of the office. “Felicia, for what it matters...I don’t think I could keep going without your help keeping things clean and organized. Your help has been invaluable.”

“Thank you, Summoner,” she said quietly, closing her eyes and squeezing my hand. The temperature in the office dropped again, her skin radiating the warmth from her core. The two of us remained in quiet for a moment, a moment that was sadly ruined by a sudden pounding on the door. 

“Summoner! Come on, it’s time for your conditioning!” Frederick, the right hand man of Chrom, opened the door a tad, armor freshly polished and gleaming. “Come along sir, if we don’t keep to a strict schedule, all your hard work will be wasted.” 

I sighed, reluctantly letting my hand slip through Felicia’s, her fingers trailing lightly over the back of my hand as she bowed in greeting to Frederick, then once more to me. Our eyes met briefly as she turned and left the room, skirt ruffling slightly as she passed by Frederick. The Ylissean knight turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t give me that look, Frederick,” I said warningly, following the knight as we headed down the hall. “If it wasn’t for Felicia helping to clean the office, I’d be buried in paperwork and resupply requests - you know how often Chrom breaks training supplies.” 

The knight chuckled, armor clanking as he did. “Fair enough sir. Though, if you don’t mind me saying, I just hope you aren’t getting too distracted from your duties.” 

“No more than usual.” 

“Ah, very well then.” Frederick looked down at me, the ghost of a smile on his features. “Shall we start with physical training, then? I have a small group of like minded heroes who will be joining this class.” 

“Oh good. Nothing like suffering with companions.” 

Several hours and two strained muscles later, I leaned my head back against the smooth stone of the bath wall, water gently lapping against my chin. Frederick certainly hadn’t held back this time - the man had become convinced that I needed to polish my physical strength and stamina in my position as tactician of the Order of Heroes, and subjected me to the same training regiment as all the Shepherds as a result. Still, the results had slowly become more and more apparent, and begrudgingly I was starting to appreciate the training sessions. Even in martial training with a basic sword, I was starting to hold my own for longer periods of time against the likes of Seliph and Lief. 

Fredericks physical conditioning had other merits, as well - Robin had confided after our last session that she had ‘suggested’ Frederick take me under his wing after our night together. Having Robin there sometimes made it hard to keep track of what Frederick was requiring - the sweat glistening on her fair skin, and the way her breasts rose and fell in time with her breathing was hypnotic to say the least. A few classes later, Robin had again come to my room to, as she said, ‘update her strategies.’ 

The memories were still fresh enough that I could vaguely smell the scent of lavender in her hair. I closed my eyes, sinking further as the memories rose. Robin’s pigtails coming undone, her silver hair like silk in my hands. The cute, frustrated noises she made as our tongues wrestled for dominance while her hands eagerly explored every inch of skin she could reach. Her body’s erratic twitching with every delicate kiss and lick to her lips and clit. The desperate, almost guttural whimpering as my seed filled her womanhood, her toned legs wrapped possessively around my waist as if to hoard everything I could offer all to herself. 

Lost in my own fantasies, I wasn’t prepared when the water suddenly rose into my nose. Coughing and sputtering, I sat up, shaking the wet hair from my eyes, only to dart back in surprise at the furiously blushing form of Felicia now occupying the bath as well. She shuffled closer in the water, capitalizing on her newfound courage until our faces were inches apart, her hands on my shoulders and plump buttocks resting on my thighs. The thoughts of Robin had brought my manhood to life in the bath - and Felicia’s naked form now mere inches from my grasp only strengthened my desire. 

Her eyes never left mine, not even when my arms wrapped around her slim waist. I raised an eyebrow and slowly ran my hand up her back - still, she never faltered or showed any sign of discomfort. I felt a sly grin pull my lips up - if this was the game she wanted to play, then so be it. I gently tugged her closer to me, the tip of my member caressing her womanhood under the water. Her eyes widened and she shifted her hips in my grip, perhaps unconsciously, allowing my shaft to be pressed against her belly rather than pushing into her just yet. The move flattened her breasts against me, hitching her breath in her throat as her puffy nipples were subjected to a sudden massage from my chest. Still with the same grin, I leaned my chin on her shoulder, running one hand up through her hair to reveal her ear. “Felicia,” I whispered into her ear, punctuating her name with a sudden flick of my tongue. She tried to squirm away, but I held her close, one hand now on the back of her head and the other firmly clamped onto her soft butt. She tightened her grip on my shoulders, breath now coming in ragged gasps, each making her breasts rub against my chest in the ultimate massage. “Why are you in my bath?” I whispered again, this time gently nibbling on her ear lobe and being rewarded with a squeak of surprise from the Nohrian maid. 

“I...I...Ahn!” She gasped, her hips starting to gyrate on my lap as she moaned again. “I heard...from...Tharja…Ahhn!” She moaned again as I continued my game, each little kiss and nibble on her shining skin being rewarded with her tightening her grip on my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin, spurring me on. “What...she...and, and, AHhn! Sharena...did to you AH! When...you Oh! Were with...Frederick! Ahhn!” She quieted as I stopped, her skin flushed in the dim torchlight of the bathroom, small hints of my teeth on her neck. That did make sense, I thought...the Male Robin was at that training session as well, and the Potion Tharja experimented on me with had been meant for him. Tharja had a habit of stalking the Robins, and was certainly perceptive enough to, had Felicia been sneaking around the training grounds as well, deduce why. 

“I see,” I muttered quietly, the Nohrian girl still in my arms. I gave her butt a squeeze as I shifted to look her in the eyes, her crystal blue eyes standing out in the dim light. “That doesn’t answer my question, you know.” 

She flexed her right hand, curling her fingers against my skin. Slowly, trying it seemed to keep as much of our skin touching as possible, she wrapped her arms around my neck. The warmth of her body pressed against mine was glorious, almost enough to lull me to sleep in her arms. She blinked, breaking our eye contact and staring at a spot somewhere on my collarbone. “I...I’m not...from where the others are from...A different world and time. I’m a…” she snorted slightly, the movement making a small splash in the now comparatively tepid bathwater. “I’m a maid without a master to serve. Well, and...you’ve always been so kind to me… I wanted to ask if I...If I could be your maid.”

“Oh, Felicia,” I pulled her close to me, abandoning my grip on her buttocks and head to simply hold her in an embrace. I could smell a faint perfume, almost fruity, coming from her hair. “So why go this far? You could always just talk to me.” 

“I know,” she sniffed, “but...a long time ago, Lady Camilla wanted me...to do this for Prince Corrin when he came of age. To ‘teach’ him, she said…” she sighed, chest straining against mine with the motion. “She spent weeks getting me books... it was...frightfully intense.” 

“Sounds like Camilla.” I muttered. The maid paused, then giggled. She sighed again and seemed to sink in the water, her chin now resting on my shoulder. 

“Yes, it is something she’d do… But before I could, the war began… We were on the run, searching for a way to unite everyone. We fought Nohr...Hoshido… Prince Corrin then got married... After that, I just...I couldn’t. Lady Camilla was frightfully upset with me when she joined our army and found out I hadn’t...” She pulled her head off my shoulder, meeting my gaze again with a look of determination I’d rarely seen. “That’s why...this time...I won’t screw up!” 

“Felicia,” I said, now starting to understand. I cupped her cheek with one hand, searching her gaze for any hint of hesitation. “You don’t have to push yourself so far if you’re not comfortable… I’m not Prince Corrin, you don’t ha--” My voice trailed off when she raised a finger to my lips. There was no sign of hesitation in her eyes, nor any sign of fear. 

“I know. This, right here though,” she whispered, voice carrying only far enough for our ears alone. “This is what I want. When you summoned me, I was...depressed, aimless. Prince Corrin, my master, didn’t need me anymore. But here in the Order, I found purpose. I found...you. You needed me and called me… I could help again.” She broke eye contact again, blinking away tears. She looked so vulnerable, her alabaster skin shining in the light of the torches reflecting off the now still bathwater. I could feel the chill in the air emanating from the young woman in my arms, her emotions raging wildly as her heart pounded - as close as we were, each beat was another wave of heat radiating from her core, fighting back against the winter chill. “Please,” she whispered so quietly even I could scarcely hear it, “let me serve you.” 

“As you wish,” I whispered back. Her head whipped around, peach colored hair a dizzying halo around her head. I leaned in and captured her lips with mine before she could reply, her mouth yielding to my tongue while she practically melted into the kiss. I reached back to her butt with gusto, matching the movement with the other hand on her breast. Each massage was mirrored, the maid mewling into my mouth each time I squeezed her supple body. Her hips matched my ministrations, letting my hand guide her body until she could feel my throbbing member twitching expectantly against her nethers. She pulled away from the kiss to look down, swallowing nervously as she beheld my engorged manhood so close to her sex. She swallowed again, tongue tracing a thin line of saliva across her lips. “See something you like?” I laughed, nibbling lightly on her neck again. 

“Ahh...yes…” She quietly moaned, finally moving her hands down from my neck to trace her fingers lovingly across my pecs. “Master…” She whispered, body tensing again as I bit slightly harder on her shoulder. “That feels...so… Ah!” 

“Master?” I muttered into her ear, pressing her buttocks to push her sex against mine. “I think I like the sound of that.” I grinned, biting on her neck again while she moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, her breath hot against my skin. 

“A good maid serves their master with everything...body and soul…” She moaned, nails now tracing down my body as she ground her sex against mine harder, the water preventing her from truly feeling the heat of my cock against her. “Please...Master… Let me show you!” Still holding onto me, she stopped grinding to slowly pull me across the bath to the steps, gently pushing until my feet bumped into the marble steps. She continued to push, standing and drawing me up with her until we both left the bath behind, water lapping back and forth as her tongue mirrored the movement against my neck and shoulders. She reached over and pulled on a fluffy towel hanging by the bath, dragging it down and over my body with exaggerated slowness, gently cleaning any missed water droplets with her tongue. 

Lower and lower she went, until she had dried my legs and was kneeling on the now folded towel, looking at my still hard dick like it was a new toy. Slowly, hesitantly, she wrapped her slim hand around it, the sudden heat of her grip nearly pushing me over the edge already. “Felicia,” was the only word I could muster as she started to stroke it, waves of pleasure rocking me to my core. She stared up at me with a wide eyed expression, altering her rhythm every few strokes, as if taking notes on my reaction. Hand holding her prize secure at the base of my shaft, she tentatively leaned in and kissed the glans.

The sudden shock of her wet lips on my head made me throw back my head and grit my teeth. She pulled away and giggled, planting a line of kisses down my cock until she reached my balls. She looked up to meet my eyes again, licking her lips teasingly, before she slowly let her tongue hang out of her mouth, delicately running it around each of my balls. Her saliva pooled around her lips, leaving a trail of her spittle as she continued her exploration. Her probing tongue reached up to my cock proper again, alternating sides with each lick as she moved ever slowly back to the head. She paused to admire her handiwork, idly stroking my cock that was now thoroughly slick with her saliva and giving teasing kisses. “Master,” she breathed, her breath now tortuous on my cock, “You taste so good.” She kissed the head again, letting her tongue press against it before pulling away. Again she leaned in to kiss my head, this time drawing it into her mouth, lips wrapped around her prize. 

I groaned in pleasure, feeling a hum of victory from the maid as she looked into my eyes, searching my expression for approval. She circled the captive head with her tongue, thoroughly coating every inch with more saliva inside her gloriously warm mouth. Her hand tightened around the base of my cock as she bobbed her head forward, taking more of me into her mouth with each second that passed. She continued to hum in pleasure, closing her eyes to concentrate on the feeling of my thick manhood filling her mouth as her tongue greedily attacked every inch of my cock that she could reach. Quiet slurping noises broke the silence in the bathroom as she continued her blowjob, never letting the head of my penis leave her mouth. 

I lost track of time watching her bob her head back and forth on my cock, her hair having long since come out of the ponytail. Each time she looked up to meet my eyes she would gently squeeze my thigh and continue attending to her duty. I let one hand fall to her head, guiding her movement and pressing her ever deeper on my shaft as she hummed in pleasure. I could feel a familiar tingling pressure start to spread - soon, her eager tongue and mouth would push me over the edge. Felicia, however, had promised to serve me body and soul, and I wanted that promise fulfilled. When she drew her head back, I pulled her off my cock with a satisfying pop, two thick strands of saliva briefly connecting us as she fell back on her butt, panting in the chill bathroom. “Master, did I not please you?” She asked, looking first at my face, then at my still glistening cock with a look of longing. 

“No, you did - but I have something special planned,” I replied, leaning over to help her up, Holding onto her arms, I lead her from the bathroom into the attached bedroom, guiding her until she lay on her back atop the bedsheets, chest rising and falling faster with each breath in anticipation. She couldn’t look away from my cock as I took position above her, the head of my penis pushing against her already drooling womanhood. She reached down, spreading her lips for me as I starting thrusting, each teasing movement bringing my cock closer and closer to penetrating her fully. 

She looked away from her sex to meet my face again, free hand darting up to grab what she could reach of my head, a look of wild desperation and longing on her face. “Please, Master! I need you!” 

Her next words were lost in our sighs of mutual pleasure as I obliged her, finally pushing to unite our sexes. She greedily took all that I had, the silken yet slick walls firmly grasping my manhood as if she’d never let go, the heat from the embrace - tighter than any other I’d been with - pulsing through her and into me. With some difficulty, I was able to begin slowly moving my hips, each movement thrusting deeper into her. 

“O-oh gods,” she breathed beneath me, her hands braced for support on my chest as her own breasts bounced in time with the rhythm. She spread her legs wider, trying to let me push ever deeper into her, twisting and turning her head as each thrust sent waves of passion through her body. “I’ve...I’ve never felt this! This AHH!” I cut her off with a playful nibble on her breasts, rolling her nipple between my teeth. She threw her arms around my head, pushing me further into her pillowy soft flesh. “MASTER!” She practically shouted in ecstasy, her hips pushing against mine with desperate abandon. 

Unable to get my head free of her embrace, I bit harder on her trapped breast. The sudden shock to her was enough to let me wiggle free and get my hands underneath me again, letting me continue to thrust into her as she writhed in pleasure under me. Unable to press our bodies closer, she settled for dragging her fingers up and down my back, nails scraping against my skin and goosebumps erupting in her wake. Her mouth was open, tongue lolling out while she panted in pleasure from the feeling of my cock thrust through her deeper and deeper. “Felicia,” I groaned in pleasure, reaching one out to cup her cheek and force her gaze to meet mine, her eyes dulled with sensory overload. “I can’t control myself much longer!” 

The words were apparently enough to jog her from her dazed stupor. She pulled my head down next to hers, wrapping her legs around my waist to secure me even closer to her. “Please, Master,” each word was huskily breathed into my ear, her tongue reaching out to trace around my earlobe in a cruel parody of my earlier treatment of her. “Let me give you everything I...ah! Everything I have! Cum inside me,” she whispered, repeating the phrase as the familiar tingle began to spread again from my lower back through my loins. “Master, please, I’m...Auughh! I’m so close! I need you!” 

Her insides twitched wildly with each thrust until at last the pressure became too great. Closing my eyes and crashing my lips into hers, I felt the first explosion of my seed erupt into her. As if by reflex she suddenly tightened around me, her nails drawing a deep furrow on my neck and her tongue wildly thrashing against mine. Each twitch of my cock inside her was met with the pulse of her insides, greedily pulling as much from me as she could. After what felt like an explosive eternity, she at last limply dropped her legs from around me, letting me pull out of her still twitching sex. 

I limply flopped on the bed beside her, panting. Felicia was splay legged next to me, a slight dribble of her juices and mine leaking onto the sheets as she lay in a daze. Slowly, groggily, with unsteady legs I was able to pull the sheets out from under her and lay them and the blanket over her form, joining her under the covers a few seconds later. The warmth of my body against hers was enough to rouse her from her second stupor and she rolled over to press against me. “Oh, Master,” she breathed quietly, “That was...everything I’d dreamed…” She yawned in contentment, slowly running her hands up and down my naked chest, one hand drifting toward my still engorged cock. “Oh,” she breathed, eyes lighting up as she wrapped her hand around my cock and watched as I jerked away, the area still incredibly sensitive. “It seems you still have some left,” she whispered, bringing her hand up to her lips and licking away the remains of cum she had found. 

In my addled state I didn’t comprehend what she meant until I felt her shuffle under the covers, her lips tracing a path down to my pelvis. Reflexes still dulled from my earlier orgasm, I couldn’t stop her in time before she took my cock in her mouth again. I felt her moan of contentment vibrate around my shaft as she worked to lovingly lick away everything left, the only evidence of her actions I could see being the shape under the covers slowly move up and down. Each time she took my shaft in her mouth, I felt more and more of myself slipping away in a pleasure fueled haze, my last conscious thoughts that of a warm tunnel sliding up and down over and over again, gentle slurping noises finally lulling me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say that at Halloween, the spirits of the dead rise to interact with the living! Fun Halloween fact or not-so-subtle dig at the author? You decide! 
> 
> Since we've last updated, there has been a TON of content added to Heroes that I am super excited to write about! As a result, there's gonna be a bit of a shakeup, but I am finally feeling the drive to write again! And oh man do I have plans. 
> 
> Thanks to all who read this! As always, your critiques are invaluable to make this the best fic I can possibly make it.


	7. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order is on the march to meet the new, massive army of Muspell that's slowly pushing into Askr. With a need to set up an advance camp, Commander Anna sends out the Summoner and Hinoka, the Order's fastest flyer, to secure a battlefield position for the coming campaign. 
> 
> Luckily, Hinoka has a few positions of her own to think of...

The first few songbirds of the morning were a rude enough wake-up call. The groggy realization that I was going to have to leave the embrace I was currently wrapped in was almost unbearable. Yawning, I blinked twice to clear the fog from my vision and check out the now depressingly familiar interior of my tent. Though, the blonde Princess curled against my chest was at least a favorable change of scenery. From outside came a few scraps of conversation as members of the Order moved among the rows of hastily erected structures punctuated by the occasional trill of a mountainbird. 

The Order had been on the march for a week now, I thought idly to myself. After that night with Felicia, Sharena and Alfonse had returned to the castle with ill tidings of brewing trouble on the border. A new force, one bedecked in crimson and black, had appeared and supplemented the existing Embla forces that constantly poked and prodded the Askran borders. Their raids were far more destructive than Emblas had been, and King Gustav had ordered the Order of Heroes to advance and begin probing the enemy’s flanks while the Askran Army attempted to meet the enemy head on. With far too much cheer, the now over two hundred member strong Order of Heroes took to their new task with glee, and we were off to meet the approaching army. 

I sighed. In the week since, my duties as tactician for the Order had consumed most of my waking hours. From various strategy meetings with Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, and the various other respected tacticians and lords within the Order to help formulate a battle plan, to strenuous physical conditioning sessions and training, it was all I could do to avoid crawling back to my cot and collapsing into sleep. Even Sharena, normally insatiable, was too drained to do much at night beyond laying together, wrapped in each other’s arms. I had confessed to her of the other girls I had slept with in her absence - Cherche, Robin, and Felicia, but to my surprise she simply admonished me for not making more of a move on the OTHER female members of the Order, confiding that she had been busy laying the foundation for a plan that she referred to as ‘The Princess Pile.’ 

Never a dull moment, I suppose. 

The Princess in question stirred slightly in her sleep, supple breasts rising and falling in rhythm with her breathing. The warmth of her skin against mine was hypnotic, as was the gentle snoring as she continued to dream peacefully, her hand reflexively opening and closing on my chest. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead, regretfully letting go of her plump buttocks and slowly, slowly pulling away from her embrace. She furrowed her brows in annoyance as her arm flopped softly against the bed without me there to support it, reflexively reaching for the pillow I left and pulling it closer to her naked body. Standing up quietly, I swiftly dressed in the same discarded pile of clothes I had left from yesterday and shuffled out of the tent to try and find some form of breakfast for the two of us. 

The campsite was not as busy as I had imagined, with only a few Heroes up and moving around in the early morning light. I was able to, without much distraction, make it towards the central tents where the mess, the armory, and a few other key logistical items had been set up when a curious sight caught my eye. Sitting alone, staring into a campfire, was the Hoshidan Princess Sakura. Sakura was almost never alone, either with the Nohrian Corrin or any of her other family or retainers. For her to be alone now, without even Hana to keep an eye on her, was most unusual indeed. Deciding that my growling stomach could stand to wait a few minutes so that I could actually be the leader I was supposed to be, I tried walking up behind her, stamping hard on the packed earth as I went so that she could hear me coming. She didn’t move - another worrying sign. I cleared my throat as I approached. “Uh, Princess Sakura? Are you okay?” 

The Hoshian priestess barely jumped, looking over her shoulder to reveal eyes ringed with deep bags. “O-oh, Summoner! I didn’t hear you coming. I must have dozed off…” 

Right. Sakura was usually on my case for staying up too late and working too hard. It was hard to believe that she would simply fall asleep while sitting on a log. “Were you on watch duty last night?” 

“Oh, n-no, I wasn’t. I was…” she paused to take a tremendous yawn, prompting one from me as well. “I...I don’t want to worry you. You look tired as well.” 

“You know,” I remarked, sitting down next to her. While it wasn’t the dead of winter, the cheery fire certainly did warm my bones sitting so close to it, offsetting the morning chill nicely. “If you didn’t want to worry me, sitting alone and staring into a fire certainly isn’t the way to go about it.” I raised a hand slowly and placed it on her comparatively tiny shoulder. She flinched in response, but only barely. That was bad - while Sakura and I certainly were friends, she still had a phobia of someone suddenly touching or embracing her, a fact constantly bemoaned by Camilla of Nohr. “Sakura?” I asked, turning to look at her face. “You can talk to me, you know. I want to help.” 

She was silent for several seconds, before closing her eyes. “I...I’m sorry. This sounds pathetic coming from me, but...I’m scared.” 

“Scared? Of the upcoming battle?” 

“Yes.” She closed her eyes and clutched her staff in her hands, the wood almost shrieking in protest. “I’m supposed to be a great Hero and I’m just…” she opened her eyes again, finally tuning to face me. “I’m just paralyzed by the thought of it. I couldn’t sleep at all.” She looked down again, sniffling. “Back home it was...everything happened so fast with big brother, I didn’t have time to think, you know? One day we were celebrating a festival...then Mother...then before I knew it,” she gestured towards the fire in an exasperated motion, “we were jumping off a bridge into a bottomless canyon.” 

“That sounds far scarier than this.” 

“Heh,” Sakura grinned ruefully. “I’ve never said that out loud before. It’s just...back home, there wasn’t time...time to think.” 

“Ahh.”I clasped my hands together, looking down at them. “I understand now.” The worn brown leather of my gloves danced with strange shadows in the firelight. “Can I tell you a secret?” I asked her. 

“Of course!” 

“I’m scared too.” 

“You? You always look so calm and collected whenever I see you during battle.” Sakura had brought her hands to her mouth in shock. “I...it’s really hard to imagine you terrified.” 

I shook my head, suddenly very tired. “Before every battle, I’m a wreck. My knees are knocking together, I’m trembling...I just try to stay so busy that I can’t focus on how scared I really am, because I know that we have a job to do.” I swallowed past a sudden lump as bitter memories dredged themselves from the darkness. “I’m absolutely terrified of a member of the Order dying on me, after following my commands. I...I don’t want to see anyone of you all get hurt or die on me, and yes I know you’ll just wake up like nothing happened but it’s…” I spread my hands, sighing again. “It’d be my fault that you got hurt. And I don’t know how much of that I can live with, truthfully. It’s awfully selfish.” I laughed a bit, scratching at my mop of blonde hair. “Sorry, that’s a bit of a personal rant.” 

“No! Not at all,” Sakura replied, shuffling a bit on the log. “I really appreciate you telling me.” She suddenly giggled, and an uncharestitic feeling of dread began to prick up my spine. “It’s odd. It feels like you’ve kind of become part of the family. Even big sister Hinoka mentioned… Ah, never mind.” She yawned again, standing up. I stood up with her, looking down at the smaller priestess. “Thank you. I feel a bit better, knowing that I’m not the only one who gets scared.” She hesitatingly reached out, wrapping her arms around my chest and plopping her cheek against my sternum. 

“Uh, Sakura?” I asked, suddenly deeply worried and trying to shift my pelvis away from the younger Hoshidan Princess. “Are you sure you’re feeling better?” 

“Yeah.” Her voice was slightly muffled, but she took a step back from me, cheeks suddenly looking flushed. “I...I just felt so comfortable sitting with you. Like I was with big brother Corrin…” She shook her head. “I must be more tired than I thought. I suppose I’ll just...go lie down and try to sleep.” With a cheery, if tired wave, Sakura vanished into the tent next to us, and I was able to finally let out a sigh of relief of escaping that close counter. 

“Looking to add another to your collection?”

“AHH!” I practically leapt into the air, spinning around at the sound of Anna’s voice in my ear. “Don’t DO that!” Clutching my heart, I glared at the perpetually upbeat Commander of the Order of Heroes. Brilliant crimson hair, bright red lips, Anna was a sight almost impossible to miss in the Order. Apparently, however, she was certainly capable of stealth somehow, even decked out in armor. 

“Do what?” Anna’s voice contained equal parts flirtatiousness and laughter. “Sneak up behind a clearly distracted young man, or insinuate that he’s collecting Princesses for his harem?” 

“Sneak up behind me!” I snapped, crossing my arms. 

“So you are building a harem?” 

“Commander!” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll leave it be,” she teased again, winking. A dangerous glint entered her eyes. “If I were you, however, I’d remember to keep certain young ladies out of your little...extracurricular activities.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” I sniped, feeling my cheeks warm in embarrassment. “Well? Did you have a purpose in giving me a heart attack, or are you just here to harass your poor overworked, underpaid Summoner?”

“MMm, overworked, righhht…” Anna droled, turning and beckoning for me to follow. “From what my sources tell me, you’ve been too busy to be overworked.” She tapped a finger on her lips tauntingly. “Or is the term you prefer worked over? Ah ha ha! I’m kidding, you should see the expression on your face!” She laughed, continuing to wind her way between various tents that were in various stages of disassembly. 

“We’re packing up?” 

“We’re moving out,” she corrected, finally stopping, opening a tent flap and ushering me inside where a rough wooden table was set up, around which sat only Robin, who raised her hand in greeting. Before I could sit down, Sakura’s older sister Hinoka pushed in behind me, nodding to both of us before sitting down. Anna circled the table, unfurling a map. “We’ve learned that the enemy is moving to try and spread King Gustav’s knights thin to where they could break through our lines at any one of these points.” Anna pointed to three distinct blue triangles on the map, looking between Robin and I. Robin glanced at the map for a moment, her brows furrowed. 

“I see. So our mission is…” Robin traced a line between a pair of red X symbols towards a cluster of squares.

“Yeah,” Anna remarked, tapping a square on the map. “We’re going to move and set up camp around this town. We know the enemy is moving to take it, so we’re going to beat them to it, and use it as a staging ground to push hard into the enemy flank from here, and prevent them from breaching the Knights battle lines.” Anna looked up, pointing at me and Hinoka. “That’s where your mission comes in. You’re going to have go ahead of our army and get to town, alert the mayor to what’s going on, then scout the battlefield. Hinoka will accompany you - on pegasus, you’ll be able to get there just before sunset. We won’t get there until morning.” 

“Me? Go ahead? Commander, shouldn’t Robin or someone go ahead of me? I mean, I’m still getting used to this sort of thing.” 

“Hasn’t Robin been tutoring you in battlefield tactics?” 

“Well, yes, we’ve studied together…” I muttered, images swimming to my minds eye as I glanced at Robin, who was smirking with a slight blush. She’d often like playing a game where she’d remove an article of clothing every time I got a question correct. The sight of her milky white breasts dropping free was traditionally a prelude to other learning experiences. 

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem,” Anna said simply, rolling her map back up and handing it to Hinoka. “Hinoka is our Order’s fastest flyer, currently. Get what you need packed and get going within ten minutes.” Hinoka stood up and nodded at me before turning on her heel and leaving. I quickly followed her and headed back to wind my way through the tent maze to the tent I most often shared with Sharena. 

Sharena herself was still stretching and in the process of waking up when I burst in, her back arched nicely with her modest breasts on full display. Wasting no time, I scooped her into my arms, her skin nicely warmed from the sun shining through the tent. The Askran Princess melted into the embrace, her breasts squishing against my thin shirt, hardening nipples rubbing against my chest. I reached one hand down to her plump but yielding butt again, earning a surprised squeal from the Princess. “Stop that, you,” she muttered under her breath, her arms snaking around my shoulder before claiming my lips in a sleepy kiss. “Are you coming back to bed?” 

“Sadly, no,” I kissed her cheek before letting go, earning a pout from the still naked Princess. “The Order is apparently marching to a new location in a few hours, Hinoka and I are flying ahead to scout the area and alert the town we’ll be staying in, then you guys in the Order should have caught up to us.” 

Sharena was suddenly all business, rolling to her hands and knees and crawling to the edge of the bed, looking intently at me. “Oh? You and Hinoka? Alone for the evening? How scandalous.” Her eyes lit up. “Are you sure she’ll be okay? I mean, I know you haven’t had much practice lately, wouldn’t want to disappoint a Princess now.” 

“Ha ha. Very funny. I seem to recall a certain Princess a few nights ago on the verge of tears.” 

“Tears of boredom, love.” Sharena stretched out further, her lips feathering my cheek playfully. “That was a few days ago, too - you’re out of practice and all backed up now.” She grinned wickedly, fingers trailing down my shirt with almost reverent grace. “Want me to relieve some of that?” 

I grit my teeth as her fingers continued their dance around my crotch, Sharena’s eyes locked on their prize. “No, thank you.” Standing up, I slung a satchel over my shoulder, cupping her cheeks in my hands. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sharena reluctantly pulled her foraging fingers back, meeting my lips again in a deeper kiss than before, eager tongue reaching past my lips. I reluctantly broke off the kiss, gazing into her shimmering eyes. 

“Make her beg.” 

“Love you too, Sharena.” I rolled my eyes, giving her another quick peck on the lips. 

“I love you too,” she whispered back, slipping her arms around my chest again in a crushing embrace. “Now get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With a final kiss goodbye, she flopped back onto the bed, clutching a pillow tightly as I ducked out of the tent, looking around at the hustle and bustle. Various Heroes of the Order nodded or said good morning as I wound my way through the crowds to the stable area where Hinoka had last hitched her Pegasus, figuring that would be the best place to meet her. A sharp smack on my rear startled me as Cherche walked past, winking deviously. Still blushing furiously, I made it to the stable where about a dozen Pegasi and a few Wyverns were hitched, the Pegasi still unaccustomed to the tremendous Wyverns so near them. Hinoka’s steed was easy to find - the brilliant white plumage of his wings an easy to catch calling card. I took a deep breath, approaching him slowly, reaching into my backpack for an apple I’d borrowed earlier. 

“Easy there, boy.” I murmured quietly, holding the apple out and stroking the Pegasus’s neck. A brilliant blue eye swiveled toward me before the Pegasus stretched his neck, taking the apple out of my hand and shaking his head a little. “I guess I’ll take that as a sign of appreciation,” I muttered, continuing to pat his sleek flank. “Think you’ll be okay carrying me and Princess Hinoka for a bit?” 

The Pegasus didn’t answer. 

Then again, it didn’t kick me either, like it had last time. Granted, last time I was trying to move him into a new stall so I could clean the old one and he wasn’t having it. Small victories, I reasoned. “Hey!” Hinoka came jogging up behind me, carrying her saddle under one arm. “I’m glad you were able to get here so quickly. You know, not many people can tell Pegasi apart.” Hinoka busied herself with attaching the saddle, a second smaller leather saddle trailing behind and connected to it. “I’m impressed you were able to.” 

“I go to the eyrie and stables when I need to think. I like being around animals,” I replied, still petting the Pegasus. “I’ve sort of gotten to know most of the Pegasi around the castle. Yours is the only one that lets me touch him for so long.” 

Hinoka stood up, moving around to stand next to me, busying herself with tightening a few more straps. “Hoshidan and Nohrian Pegasi, apparently, aren’t like others who only let maidens ride them. Any warrior who can earn the respect of a Hoshidan Pegasi can ride it.” She paused, fingers still wrapped around a few leather strings. “I guess you managed to win him over at some point.” 

“Well, he did kick me once…” 

“What?!” Hinoka spun her head around to look at me, eyes wide. “I didn’t hear about that!” 

“Well, it was sort of my fault, so I didn’t want to worry you. Lissa had a great laugh patching me up.” I lifted my shirt slightly to show her the bruise, the faint hoof shaped indentation still slightly visible over my ribcage. “Doesn’t hurt so much anymore.” 

“S-still!” Hinoka suddenly stammered, bending down to inspect the mark. “It’s my responsibility,” she muttered, standing back up and looking away. “You should have told me.” 

“Sorry,” I replied just as quietly. 

The pair of us stood in awkward silence for a moment before Hinoka stammered again, “W-well, as long as you’re okay, I guess I forgive you.” She swung her leg into the stirrup, smoothly pulling herself into the saddle.She looked over, reaching a hand out. “Climb on.” Nowhere near as gracefully, I managed to fumble my way onto the smaller leather saddle directly behind her and the impressive wings. 

It was right as those powerful wings began to beat and her steed began to pick up speed that I realized something critical. “Hinoka, what do I hold on TOOO????!!!” In a blind panic as her Pegasus jumped into the air, the powerful wings propelling us farther from the ground, I lurched forward and locked my arms around her waist, cheek planted squarely on her back, body pressed tight against hers. 

Hinoka chuckled, the vibration coursing through my cheek as the air grew colder around us the farther away the ground fell. I closed my eyes before I got too sick. “Don’t worry!” Hinoka called above the roar of the wind. “I’m the best flyer in Hoshido! I’ll catch you if you fall!” 

“That’s not something to say to a terrified man!” I yelled back, clutching at her tighter. 

“What?” She turned her head to look over her shoulder, musical laughter floating over the clouds. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of heights!”   
“I’ve never flown before!” I wailed, eyes still stuck closed. 

“First time for everything!” Hinoka cheerfully replied, sitting up straighter as her Pegasus leveled out, surging forward in the air. “By the way,” she turned her head again, “having you around is a big help. It usually gets cold up here, so it’s nice to have you warming me up.” She suddenly blushed and coughed, adding, “I mean, you know. It gets lonely on long scouting missions by myself.” 

“Naturally,” I responded, risking a peek and cracking my eyes open. The sudden cold air stung, and I sucked in a breath, feeling my lips crack in the dry air. I couldn’t see anything ahead of us, hunched over as I was, only the back of Hinoka’s brilliant crimson hair rising and falling in time with the wingbeat of her steed. I risked a glance downward, averting my eyes instantly as tiny brown patches passed slowly below, each a massive farm in the open Zenith countryside. 

Looking down had some benefits at least, as my gaze was inadvertently, if inevitably, drawn to Hinoka’s waist, hips, and well toned backside as it gently rose up and down with the motion of her Pegasus. The sight of her firm buttocks, barely concealed by her smallclothes under the short riding skirt she wore, was hypnotic. Perhaps too hypnotic, as familiar urges quickly rose and Hinoka looked over her shoulder again. “Hey,” she called, catching my eye. “You okay back there?” 

“Uh? What? Yeah, yeah, fine. Just, you know.” I shivered even with her body pressed against mine. “Scared of falling.” 

“Mmm.” She hummed lightly to herself, unconvinced. The next several hours passed in relative comfort and ease, each of us in turn taking it on ourselves to tell the other stories - hers of Hoshido, mine of my time in the Order and the events therein. She even daringly let me take the reins, my chin propped on her shoulder while she took a few minutes to crack her wrists and perform a few small exercises to keep herself loose and comfortable. Just as it was starting to get darker and colder, Hinoka pointed down to a large collection of small lights against the ground. “Look,” she called out. “That’s our destination.” 

I looked, following her pointing finger to observe the collection of bright and cheery lights, before we passed over a cloud and a much more horrifying visage came to light. “Look,” I replied grimly, nodding towards the horizon that was growing bloody. “It’s them.” Hinoka sucked in a breath, nodding, as we passed into sight of a tremendous blaze burning just beyond the forest outside of town. Even within the blaze, smaller collections of bonfires could be seen, almost as if… “It’s their camp,” I finished my sentence aloud, growing horror gnawing at my stomach. “That whole blaze is just the border to their army camp.” 

“That’s…” Hinoka struggled for words, finally falling silent as her Pegasus dropped lower towards the town, shining bright and defiant in light of the hellfire that blazed just a few dozen miles away. The descent was far more terrifying, and I found myself slipping forward, pressed closer to the Princess until her Pegasus at last landed with a solid thump on the ground in the town center, shaking his head. Hinoka undid her stirrups and leapt off, turning to help me dismount. As we did so, a beleaguered official was running up to us, wheezing slightly. 

“King Gustav’s emissaries said you’d be...arriving…” He panted, pausing to look at us and then at the Pegasus, looking around and behind us as if he lost something. “Err, you are the Order of Heroes, yes?” 

“Yeah,” I replied, bowing slightly as Anna had taught me to. “I’m the Summoner for the Order, and this is Princess Hinoka of Hoshido, who has agreed to help us.” 

“Ah, I see,” the man replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Is there...uhm, more of you?” 

“Yes,” Hinoka cut in before I could. “The remainder of the Order is to arrive tomorrow morning.” 

“We’re going to be setting up camp around this town and launching offensives on the enemy from our camp.” I added, looking around. High walls, stone buildings, for a frontier town, this one was better off as it was a hub of trading between Askr and Embla in happier times. It was very well defensible. 

“Yes, that is what King Gustav’s letter mentioned,” the man muttered, shaking his head and breathing deeply. “Only two! I ask for protection from these hordes and they send me only two!” 

“About two hundred more will be here tomorrow,” Hinoka practically growled. 

“Yes, yes, I know, but...well, people are scared,” the man replied. “The Muspell envoy arrived yesterday, proclaiming that this town was soon to be claimed by Muspell.” 

“Muspell?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Did they demand anything else?” 

“Only that we lay down and accept the flames,” the man replied, starting to shake even harder. Hinoka and I shared a look between us. “I hope the Order will be able to protect us,” he finished, mopping sweat from his piles of dust colored hair. “Come, come, I’ll show you to the Inn and Stables. You can bed there for the night.” 

We followed the man to a well made stable, where Hinoka left her Pegasus hitched with plenty of hay and water. The Pegasus snorted, bumping his nose against the Princess, before he promptly fell asleep. Lastly, we were delivered to a cozy and warm inn, the man having hushed words with the innkeeper before being hustled up to a suite of rooms and left alone. Left with nothing else to do, and no food to eat, I shrugged off my satchel and cloak, standing in front of the window, watching the flickering red haze on the horizon, curiously intersected with flashes of brilliant blue-white light. 

“I wonder what those are,” Hinoka’s soft voice suddenly in my ear made me jump for the second time in one day, the Princess standing in the door to my room, carrying a tray with two mugs and bits of meat and cheese. “Sorry. Did I scare you?” She set the tray on a table, shutting and locking the door with a soft click, crossing the dark room to look out the window next to me. In the waning moonlight, I could see the brilliant red of her riding tunic turned almost purple in the light, her shoulders and gauntlets bare and free of the armor she usually wore. Curiously enough, the usual flash of brilliant white from her garters was not present to blemish her alabaster thighs. 

“I must have been daydreaming for a while if you were able to get food and get out of your armor,” I laughed, shaking my head. 

“I brought it with me, though,” she said, inclining her head towards a heap just inside my now closed door. “Just in case.” 

“Best to be prepared around me,” I replied dryly. “I’m a scoundrel.” 

“That’s the rumor around camp, yes.” Hinoka said evenly. “I don’t believe it, though.” She turned back towards the bed, sitting on it so she could reach for her mug on the tray. “Are you hungry?” 

“Wait, there are rumors about me in camp?” I sat next to her, holding the other mug between my hands, sipping at the cool water. 

Hinoka looked over at me, eyes steady. “A few.” She took a deep draught, looking back out the window. “What do you think of the people in this town?” 

I paused, watching my own reflection in the water. “They’re scared,” I finally replied, voice quiet. “I can’t blame them, either.” 

“After seeing that camp,” Hinoka replied, shivering slightly, “neither can I.” We were silent again, Hinoka’s steady gaze never leaving my face. Finally, she broke the silence again. “Thank you, by the way.” 

“For..?” 

“You’ve...been a huge help to Sakura,” Hinoka replied, a slight blush creeping onto her face. “She gets so scared and worried, but I’m glad you’ve been there to be her friend. It’s something I wish I did better.” 

“You’re her sister though. That can’t be replaced.” 

“I’m...not that good of being a sister.” Hinoka laughed ruefully, closing her eyes. “No. When Corrin was kidnapped, I put everything I had into rescuing him. I...pushed everyone away, in my desire to rescue him. Takumi, Setsuna, even Sakura,” her voice rasped a little as she struggled with her words. “I put them all on the sidelines. Made them feel unimportant. Sakura would never say anything, you know, but eventually I could tell we’d just grown...so far apart.” She flopped backwards, legs dangling over the side of the bed. “It was my fault, too. Then I even pushed Corrin away.” 

“Hinoka,” I started to say, but she glanced over and glared at me, stopping the words before they could leave my throat. 

“I know what you’re about to say, but it’s not your fault. Nothing you need to be sorry for.” She sighed, arms dangling at her sides. “Just my own damn fault for not seeing things as they are.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with passion, you know,” I chided her, laying down beside her. “Your passion for your family is unrivaled. They all know how much you love them.” 

“Yeah, I know.” She sighed again, staring at the ceiling. “Ryoma’s been beating that into my head.” She clenched the sheets, balling them in her fists. “Still. I also wanted to say thank you for Summoning me here.” She finally turned her head to look at me. 

“Oh?” 

“It’s been...a fresh perspective. Even meeting that other Corrin, my...sister, I guess?” She laughed again, rolling onto her side, legs curled up under her. “It’s been a big help. Helping Askr has taught me a lot...meeting other Heroes, even the Nohrians like that Camilla, has been really nice. So thank you.” 

“Oh! You’re welcome. I’m glad you’ve stuck with so long. I’m glad you’re here tonight.” I suddenly blushed, looking around. “I mean, you know, taking care of the mission with me to help save this town and push Muspell back.” 

“Ha ha.” She laughed, scooching closer on the bed until we were practically nose to nose. “I know.” She continued to look into my eyes, her cheeks turning the same color as her own deep crimson eyes. After what seemed an eternity, she spoke again, voice husky. “Uh, will you… I mean, would you...let me do something selfish?” 

“What do you me-ooh!” Without waiting for an answer, Hinoka had closed the gap between us, her lips wrapping around mine in an uncertain kiss. Almost instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her, gently pulling her until her delicate frame rested on mine, her hands splayed against the bed and velvety thighs pressing mine tight between them. The same feeling of anticipation roared to life, and my erection sprang up pressing into her. She gasped, breaking off the kiss and looking down at me deviously. 

“So that was what I felt…” she whispered, wiggling her hips almost experimentally. She slowly raised her arms and brought them to my stomach, fingers slipping under my shirt as she explored my skin with almost uncertain eagerness. Propping myself up, I wiggled out of the blue shirt, tossing it aside before reaching up to run my hand over her stomach, feeling the curve of her muscles under the riding tunic. Hinoka reached down, fingers running over mine before she grasped at her tunic. “I’ve...never done this before.” She admitted, blushing furiously. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” I replied, reaching up to her hand. 

Hinoka closed her eyes and shook her head before fumbling at her tassets, letting her red and white tunic fall away to reveal the flat stomach, pockmarked with various scars and bruises, and small clothes wrapped around her chest and waist. She opened her eyes, breathing deeply and leaning down again. “Is...is this okay?” 

I met her lips with mine again as an answer, drifting my tongue lazily across her lips. She gasped, lips opening hesitatingly to allow my tongue in to glide against hers. I lifted one hand up to the back of her head, short red hair trailing through my fingers while the other swiftly undid the wraps she used to hold her breasts tight against her chest. The Hoshidan silk drifted, warm to the touch, down to my chest before being brushed aside as I eagerly caressed her now freed chest. Each one fit perfectly in my hand, a globe of warm flesh that evoked ever higher moans of desperation from the Princess. Her silken scarf jumped and danced, tickling me every time she twitched under the loving massage. 

She broke the kiss off, a strand of saliva still connecting us as my drifting hand finally made its way down to the strap that held her small clothes around her shifting hips. Annoyed, I shifted my hips against hers, prominent erection pressing against the thin fabrics that separated her loins from my eager member. The Princess gasped, sitting up straighter and letting the full weight of her butt fall on my lap, her hands trailing down to my pants, a wonderous eagerness in her expression. She looked back at me as if to ask for permission. I nodded, closing my eyes as the first blast of night air hit my dick as she slowly wriggled my pants off. “Wow,” she breathed, one gloved hand idly stroking the shaft and causing me to grit my teeth in frustration. “I...I’ve never…” she gulped again, looking back at me. “Is it okay if we…”

“Hinoka,” I grunted, suddenly sitting up and pulling her in, trapping my now raging erection between her stomach and mine. I paused, taking a deep breath, savoring the sudden warmth that wrapped all around my member, feeling her drape her arms across my shoulders. “I need this,” I finally muttered, looking her in the eyes. “I think you do, too.” 

“Yes,” she whispered back. “I’ve...wanted this for a while. But, aren’t you and Sha-” 

I cut her off, leaning into her ear and whispering softly, letting my tongue flick out and caress the Hoshidan Princesses ear with every word. “Princess Sharena,” I breathed, “Asked that I make you beg.” Every word made Hinoka squirm in my grip, her small yet tender breasts running up and down my chest. “And I intend,” I continued, slapping her ass with a meaty smack and not letting go of the firm, yet pliant, flesh, “to fulfill that order.” I held her tight and leaned over, tipping her onto her back on the bed, trapped beneath me. She kissed me again, her own tongue sloppily imitating my movements from before as I slowly worked one boot off, tossing it aside, then the other, leaving her creamy and luscious thighs and legs exposed. I suddenly ducked down, planting a line of kisses across her neck as I undid the scarf, letting it fall away like all the other clothes. The wet trail ended at her chest, where I could practically take an entire breast in my mouth, tongue slowly and teasingly tracing circles around her skin before I bit lightly at the hardened nipple. 

Hinoka practically shut down, breath coming in irregular bursts as she wound her fingers around my hair and scalp, trying to direct my tongue to where she needed it most. I kept moving down, feeling her taut muscles jump under my eagerly probing tongue and lips until I at last pulled away the silk smallclothes that had so frustrated me. Hinoka’s eager lips were already swollen and red with anticipation, a thin film of liquid drooling out of her glistening folds. I licked my lips and nibbled lightly at her pelvis, her thighs twitching madly when I moved my attention to them, the sounds of licking and kissing drifting back to her. 

The smell of her sex was already starting to drive me crazy. I shook my head to try and clear it, a dozen or more images popping into my mind as I took in the quivering Princess - each one a fantasy yet to be fulfilled. Shuffling around, I laid my cock against her waiting pussy, the Princess shifting her hips to try and let me in. A different idea, however, suddenly presented itself - one I was sure would get her to beg. With slow, deliberate motions, I leaned over her, letting the full length of my member dip between her glistening lips, her juices seeping around my cock while I stroked up and down. Hinoka stiffened under me, each pass rubbing against the swiftly hardening clitoris and drawing a gasp from the Princess each time my cock’s head passed over that nub. 

Leaning back, keeping my motions steady, I slowly pulled her legs until I could hold them together over my shoulder, the Princess practically suspended above the bed. Her thick thighs suddenly enfolded my cock, the juices from her pussy and my precum drippings lubricating the passage nicely. I continued to thrust in and out of her thighs, each time pressing against her clit, the tip of my cock pressing against her waiting folds yet never pushing all the way in. Her hands clenched the bedsheet again, twisting it in her desire as she desperately stifled her increasingly numerous moans and mewls. “Hinoka,” I grunted again, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh loud in my ears, “tell me…” 

“Pl-please,” came the pained reply, a louder squeak escaping her. “Please!” 

“Say it!” 

“Please! Fuck me!” Hinoka finally gasped out, arching her back even farther, desperately trying to let my now slick dick into her soaked pussy. Chuckling, I dropped her thighs and leaned over again, Hinoka grabbing the back of my head with almost animal like need and intensity, panting into my mouth as she spread her legs and raised her hips against my probing member. Unable to resist even my own urges, I buried my cock to the hilt in one smooth motion into the virgin Princess, her walls almost too tight to let me in. “AH! Ahhh! My GODS,” she breathed, craning her head down to watch my length disappear again and again between her legs. “This…” She swallowed, gritting her teeth. 

“You don’t have to hold back, Hinoka,” I said, savoring the slick feeling of her pussy wrapping around my cock, the alternating warmth of her body and cold of the air around us driving my mind blank except for wild need, each thrust harder and faster than the last. Hinoka tightened her grip on my hair in response, locking her legs around my waist and raising herself to my ear. 

“Fuck me!” She whispered urgently into my ear, tiny puffs of air tickling with each word.:”Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!” She whimpered suddenly as I pulled out again, altering the pace. “Yes, yes, yes, gods yes!” She twisted herself under me, straining her bucking hips to match me and let me explore her innermost depths. “I’ve needed this,” she continued breathlessly, tongue flicking out as mine had, suckling on my earlobe with ferocious intensity. “For so long,” with a pop, she let my ear fall from her mouth, now each breath from her raising the hairs on my neck. “You’ve...been there for meeeaaaHHH!” She suddenly lost coherency as I retaliated in kind, playfully running her own ear around my teeth. “I’ve wanted this...for months!” She let go, flopping back onto the bed in a haze, aimlessly stroking my cheeks now, pupils fully dilated with pleasure as she suddenly tightened her already tremendous grip with her legs, pussy twisting vigorously around my cock as the orgasm overtook her senses. She suddenly flopped back, abs twitching under me. 

I propped myself above her, one hand on the bed, the other under her smooth ass and with a grunt, flipped us over, keeping myself inside her warmth as I did so until she lay on top of me again, my hands firmly around her round and squeezable ass. “Hinoka,” I whispered into her ear, stirring the Princess back to life. “You feel...incredible.” 

“Ha,” she weakly responded, her hips slowly starting to rise up and down, greedy folds sliding along my cock length, never letting the tip leave her. “You’re such hnnnnnng! A sweet talker,” she finished after groaning in satisfaction, pushing herself up into a sitting position, now starting to slowly bounce on my cock. “You feel so delicious,” she paused for emphasis, her breasts jiggling in the moonlight. “Deep inside me.” She wiggled her hips around, groaning as my cock pressed against her walls again and again. “I need!” 

“What?” I taunted squeezing her ass cheeks. 

“I need you,” she finished, leaning forward again, hands pressing on my shoulders and mewling pitifully with each thrust she made. “I want you to cum inside me,” she groaned, silken clad fingers dancing over my skin. “I need it!” She sat up again, moaning with each thrust she made against my hips. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she hung her head back, letting me reach a hand away from her ass to grab and squeeze her breasts again, the massage spurring her further and further on. 

The heavy scent of sex filling the room, plus the sound of her wet folds slapping against my thighs and balls began to take it’s toll. My head was spinning from the growing heat inside me. My hips started bucking into hers, the Princess too lost in her own ecstasy to notice fully. “Hinoka!” I grunted, the sound enough to jolt her out of her stupor. 

“Cum for me,” she moaned huskily, hips now rubbing furiously against my pelvis. “Cum for me, cum in me, cum for me, please!” She squeezed my abs, eyes closed. “Please, please, please,” each word was punctuated by a pant, a few drips of saliva falling from her tongue to my body. Unable to hold it in anymore, I started thrusting into her with abandon, until the pressure was too much to bear. With a satisfied groan I felt her walls tighten around my shaft again as I unloaded load after load of hot seed into her waiting womanhood, each twitch of my cock spilling more into her. Her eyes flew open in a mixture of surprise and ecstasy, a hand drifting down to her stomach and caressing it gently, as if she could feel the load of cum now deep in her womb. 

Legs shaking, Hinoka crawled off my dick with another moan of longing, falling heavily to the bed next to me. Her naked body shone with a film of sweat, but her eyes sparkled victoriously. I wearily reached out and enfolded her in an embrace, the Princess humming in satisfaction next to me. “I think,” I finally managed to wheeze, “that went well.” 

“Hah,” Hinoka weakly muttered, kissing my cheek. “That’s an understatement.” She reached down a hand again to her sex, where the mixture of our juices coated her thighs. 

“Don’t worry,” I looked at her when she shot me a knowing glance, drips of my cum now dangling on her fingers. “I can’t get you pregnant.” 

It was Hinoka’s turn to roll her eyes at me, kissing my cheek again, cheeks and chest still flushed. “Isn’t that convenient.” She let her hand drop, snuggling against me so I could feel her excited heartbeat. “Still,” she continued, “you’re better than the rumors said you were.” She winked. “Those rumors were pretty unbelievable, too.” 

“Glad to hear that I exceed expectations.” 

“So,what happens now?” Hinoka asked wistfully, searching my face. “I mean, with us?” I rolled over fully, arms wrapped around the small yet wiry frame of the Hoshidan, hands drifting up and down her back. 

“If you want,” I started cautiously, “this doesn’t have to end. I mean… I enjoy being with you, but I understand if you...if you don’t want to continue.” Hinoka blinked slowly before she leaned forward again, slowly taking my lips in a true, deep kiss. Her tongue, now more confident than ever before, dragged along mine, her nails digging into my skin. She broke apart, eyes closed and a look of contentment etched on her face as she nuzzled her cheek into mine. 

“If we could see each other again…” her voice was quieter as she drifted off to sleep. “I think I’d like that. Please,” she yawned, “let me be together with you again. For as many times...as you’ll...have me…” 

Holding the sleeping Princess in my arms, I smiled, sleep finally coming to claim me as well. “As you wish, Princess,” I muttered before finally drifting off as well, all thoughts of the battle ahead driven from my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Hot Spring Hinoka reaching Heroes, I present Hinoka joining the harem! Now if only I could pull any Hotspring Unit... 
> 
> As always, your feedback and critique means a lot to me! I know that updates have been rather spotty and I'm sorry for that! There's a lot going on in life lately, and a couple other big projects, but rest assured that I have no intentions of simply throwing my hands up and walking away. 
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading and your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Seven pages in MS Word is smaller than I thought here. I will take note of this for the next chapters - one thing I plan on including is more dialogue, especially as the story of this silly adventure plays out.


End file.
